kung fu panda: un pequeño cambio
by Maestro Dimensional.MD
Summary: esta historia trata sobre kung fu panda, kung fu panda 2, kung fu panda:la leyenda de po y las historias que yo agregare luego. todos conocemos la historia de po (si no la conocen vean las película aunque parte de ellas estará aquí)pero sierta persona cambiara un poco el destino de todos. a si un comentario extra el romanse comenzara dentro de mucho.
1. Un extraño sueño

CAPITULO 1:UN SUEÑO EXTRAÑO:

-Cuenta la leyenda de un legendario guerrero cuyo kung fu era material de leyenda dijo una voz con tono misterioso-viajaba en busca,de contrincantes dignos- dijo mientras un guerrero de grades proporciones entraba en un var lleno de bandidos con caras de pocos amigos-todos lo miraron con intensas miradas de odio , mientras algunos obligaban a unos pobres conejos a servirles sin pagar nada y a robarles el poco dinero que tenían.

El guerrero simplemente los ignoro y se sento a comer domblings, al parecer era un panda , y entonse un enorme toro le dijo en un tono que reflejaba lo enojado que estaba-veo que te gusta masticar ¡ENTONSES MASTICA MI PUÑO!-el guerrero levanto su mano en gesto de que su "rival" esperara porque estaba tragando su comida.

Al terminar de tragar el gran y poderoso guerrero dijo-mucha charla ¡LUCHEMOS!-golpeando a todos enfrente sullo y luego mostrando sus bastas avilidades de kung fu-y la misma voz de ante decia-era tan letal que sus enemigos quedaban siegos por la sobre expocicion a tanta barbarosidad.- mis ojos-dijo una felina que al parecer se avia quedado siega- de un momento a otro el techo del var exploto liverando fuertes aces de luz.

El avil panda escalava entre sus enemigos como si estos fueran de un alpinista profecinal en una montañ patadas a una velocidad increible derrotaba a todos sus enemigos.

De repente dos oleadas de enemigos por los aries se acercaban con sus filosos colmillos y garras en dispocicion de matarlo formando en el aire dos enormes lobos con sus sombras.

Aquel gerrero en medio de ese caos solo se dispuso mostrar uno de sus ojos el cual imprecionantemente se bolvio tan luminoso como para dejar siego a vio una enorme explocion. el poderoso guerrero caminava por lo que parecia ser un puente , mientras sus enemigos aun caianen el agua.

La voz volvio a ablar diciendo-¡NUNCA ANTES UNA PANDA AVIA SIDO TAN TEMIDO!-iso una pequeña pausa y continuo-ni tan amado. Asta los heroes mas heroicos de toda china ¡LOS CINCO FURIOSOS!-los cuales eran un mono ,una vivora, una mantis ,una grulla y una tigresa-se inclinavan con respeto ante este gran maestro-continuo lavoz.

Devemos juntarnos-dijo el primate al lado de aquel brabo guerrero(el panda)y se pucieron todos en su poce de kung fu -pero tendrian que esperar para juntarse,porque cuando te enfrentas a los mil demonios de de la montaña demoniaca ,solo ahi una cosa que importa... y es-la voz fue cortada por otra extraña voz que al parecer le ablava diciendo-¡PO!- el guerrero miro a su izquierda y el mono le decia-despierta-el guerrero miro a su derecha esta vez, y la tigresa fue la que ablo, pero sin cambiar esa vos extraña diciendo-llegaras tarde al trabajo.

-¿Que?-dijo el guerrero con una mirada asustado y paralisado en el aire junto a sus compañ un momento a otro el guerrero se vio a si mismo callendo por un ollo negro y despertando en su cuarto lleno de tasones de fideos-aaahhhuuuaa-bosteso el panda que al parecer se llamaba po

POOO , despierta-se escucho una vos con un leve eco-el enorme oso comensaba a desperta cuando ovservo su avitacion , con algunos posters de los 5 furiosos y algunos muñecos (a los que el llamaba figuras de accion)de los mismos guerreros.

AAhh-suspiro el oso- y tratando de levantarse del suelo sin utilizar sus brasos ,golpeando el suelo de la vitacion solo ovteniendo una pregunta de la voz extraña-¿po que estas haciendo alla arriba?- al pareser la avitacion estaba en un primer piso-nada -dijo po tratando nuevamente de levantarse sin usar sus brasos y finalmente rindiendose al usar sus brasos para levantarse.

¡AAAAIIIIIAAAA!-pronuncio el oso tomando las poces de sus figuras de accion-MONO, MANTIS ,GRULLA ,VIVORA ,TIGRESA roooaaaarrrgg-dijo po mientras veia que su vecina lo mirava con la cara asustada mientras regava sus pequeños babues- aaee -pronuncio po dando una pequeña sonrisa un poco avergonsado, escondiendose para no pasar mas verguensa.

-Po apurate ya se te hiso tarde-dijo nuevamente la voz-ya voy dijo po tirando una shuriken a un pozter de un toro con cara enfurecida, pero fallando en varios intento y llevandose la shuriken con el.

Al parecer el panda patino por las escaleras porque al llegar a la parte de abajo estaba de caveza en el suelo-perdon pa-dijo po disculopandose-al parecer la voz extraña era su padre-pedir perdon no cocina los fideos -dijo un feliz ganso ( a quien llamare sr. ping porque ya savemos su nombrey no aparece muchas veses) con unas cuantas cosas pesadas en sus brasos-que estavas haciendo-dijo el sr. ping-nada solo tube un sueño extraño-dijo po - -¿sobre que?- pregunto su padre-aaaeee-tartamudio po-sobre que estabas soñando-dijo el ganso extrañado de que a su hijo le molestara solo un sueño-aaa...eeee... estaba soñando conn... fideos?-se pregunto po pensando en si su padre la creeria-¿fideos?-dijo el ganso pensando en algo-¿de verdad estabas soñando con fideos?- ee si con que mas iva a soñar papa-dijo po preocupado ,pero no por lo que dijo ,sino porque si querer avia puesto la shuriken mencionada anterionmente en una de las sopas de los clientes-¡U! cuidado la sopa esta un poco ... picosa- le dijo a un cerdo que se llevava su sopa

Uh que felicidad .. my hijo alfin tubo el sueño de los fideos-dijo el sr ping muy animado buscando unas cosas-no saves cuanto tiempo e esperado este momento hohohoo-le dijo ping a su hijo muy feliz-es una cenal po-dijo su padra aun con el animo por los cielos-una señal de que pregunto po-el ganso se dio la buelta y le dijo-casi estas listo para saver el ingrediente secreto de mi sopa de ingrediente secreto-dijo ping muy feliz , la cara de po solo reflejava una extraña indiferencia hacia lo que le decia su padre ya que a el no le interesba mucho eso-y entonse herederaras el restaurante-dijo el ganso sin perder una gota de felicidad y explicando como avia ovtenido el rastaurante.

Papa, papa,papa- dijo po -es solo un sueño. no po es el sueño-respondio su padre mientras condimentaba un plato de fideos para darselo a un cliente- pero jamas no se,quisiste hacer algo mas-pregunto po devido a su sueño de ser un maestro del kung fu , el cual abia querido cumplir desde niño-bueno cuando era joven pense en huir de aqui y preparar tofu.y por que no -le pregunto po a su padre , recibiendo la respuesta de -porque era un sueño tonto-en ese momento la pequeña sonrisa del panda se desvanecio y aceptando su respuesta bolviendo a su trabajo-no pudo evitar suspirar biendo el palacio de jade donde vivian sus heroes.

El panda estaba cirviendo los platos de alimento cuando vio un cartel que anunciaba "EL GUERRERO DRAGON SERA ESCOGIDO POR OOWAY HOY DE ENTRE LOS 5 FURIOSOS"po al leer esto se emociono muchicimo y comenso a sacar a tosdos del retaurante diciendo les que se apurararan para poder ver el tan esperado evento.

Po estaba a punto de ir a ver a sus heroes pero su padre lo detubo-¡¿PO, ADONDE VAS!?- a lo que po respondio- al palacio de jade- muy desanimado mientras su padre se asercaba con el carrito de fideos.

Po no pudo decirle no a su padre y termino llendo hacia el palacio de jade con su carrito de fideos e intentaba subir las escaleras .

Sin que po se diera cuenta avia alguien obcervandolo y riendo un poco por el esfuerso en vano del panda por subir el carro cuando vio que unos cerdos le ablaban , po dejo su carrito y comenso a suvir las escaleras sin el .

Aquel que espiaba a po estaba totalmente vestido con una ropa de negro y violeta ,inclucive con guantes , sapato que no dejaban ver su especie niciquiera por sus patas y una mascara realmente rara la cual era rosa con aspecto chidtoso de lo que parecia ser un lovo (la mascara era de un lobo) entonces aquel espia ablo- genial al pareser asta ahora todo se mantiene igual y nada a cambiado , oviamente se dijo a si mismo que tonto soy-hiso una pequeña pausa y continuo nos veremos dentro de poco-dijo con un tono feliz-guerrero dragon- completo el espia antes de que tras el apareciera una especie de esfera de luz en la que el espia se metio y desaparecio

**continuara...**

**a una cosa podria decirse que esto es la posdata este capitulo se trato solo de lo que paso con po haci que en el proximo caitulo pondre lo que sucedia en el palacio de jade mientras po trabajaba en el retaurante**


	2. La eleccion del guerrero dragon

CAPITULO 2

LA ELECCION DEL GERRERO DRAGON

un pequeño panda rojo estaba tocando una flauta en el palacio de jade bajo un enorme su paz se vio interrumpida por 5 guerreros que comensaron a luchar con pequeño esquivo a una feros vivora y la iso a un lado,derrepente una tigresa , una mantis , un mono y una grulla comensaron a atacar a aquel pequeño vestido de rojo.

Todos sus golpes patadas o coletasos (vivora) eran rapidamente bloqueados por aque abil y pequeño ser. derrepente el pequeño dijo -bien echo estudiante-todos sonriero un poco,pero el pequeño continuo-si lo que querian era decepcionarme lo an logrado-sentencio el maestro de ropas rojas

-tigresa mas ferocidad, mono mas velocidad, grulla altura, vivora sutilesa ,mantis-pero antes de continuar el pequeño fue interrumpido por un pato un poco asustado -maestro shufi el maestro Oowey decea verlo- les ordeno a sus alumnos que fueran a descansar-(extraño para ello ya que a esa hora normalment irian a entrenar en el salon de adiestramiento aun haci lo ovedecieron porque en sus ordenes bieron un poco de preocupacion

Mientras shifu se iva tigresa lo miro con una exprecion un poco triste pero no demaciado ya que para ella demostrar sus sentimientos representaba devilidad o por lo menos eso es lo que abia aprendido despues de tantos años de ser tratada por shifu como solo una alumna y no como una hija.

¿Maestro Oowey desea verme?,ocurre algo- pregunto shifu muy preocupado-porque deve pasar algo para que quiera ver a mi viejo amigo-respondio una muy calmada tortuga.¿Entonces no es nada?-pregunto shifu un poco mas calmado-bueno yo no dije eso-le respondio su maestro mientras comensaba a apagar la mas de 150 velas una por una soplandolas.

Cuando Oowey iva por la quinta vela el maestro shifu estaba demaciado impaciente por saver que le sucedia a su sus palmas y de un golpe al aire apago todas la velas produciendo un fuerte viento-decia usted dijo shifu un poco mas aliviado- tuve una vicion... tay long regresara-dijo Oowey con un tono triste-en ese momento el alivio que avia sentido el maestro shufi hace unos instantes se combirtio en un horror indescriptible al recordar a un felino furico que destruia todo lo que tocaba

-eso es imposible -dijo shifu no queria admitirlo pero en el fondo sabia que tay long algun dia se liveraria-nada es impocible-completo Oowey

shifu envio a su mensajero seng a la pricion de cho-gun con ordenes de duplicar todas las medidas de seguridad y seng se fue de inmediato

-uno suele allar su destino en el sendero que toma para evitarlo-le dijo Oowey a shifu sabiendo lo que pasaria al embiar a seng a la pricion

Oowey le explico a shifu que el guerrero dragon devia ser elegido

mientras tanto en sus abitacions los 5 furiosos ya avian recivido las se sentian emocionado en especial la maestra del estilo del tigre, la cual creia que al bolverse la gerrera dragon por fin su "padre"estaria orgulloso de ella los 5 se alistaron y salieron al sector del jardin donde se darian las demostraciones de kung fu para elegir al gerrero dragon

tigresa estaba decidida a convertirse deginitivamente en la gerrera dragon

podia sentir un pequeño dolor en su pecho al recordar la infancia tan dura que avia tenido.

primero avia vivido en un orfanato donde todas la llamaban mounstro por su fuersa execiba y la encerraban en una especie de ñamente no recordaba mucho antes de que shifu la "adoptara" a los 8 años crello que por fin tendria una familia se cintio feliz pero esa felicidad no duro mucho devido a que shifu no la trataba como a su hija sino como a su alumna

Sacudio su cabesa para quitarse esos pensamientos de todo si queria ser la gerrera dragon devia ser la mas fuerte ,o eso creia ella

otra vez ese espia de negro esta espiando sin que lo notacen niciquiera la maestra tigresa con sus poderosos sentidos se avia dado cuenta de que los estaban ovservando-que pena-dijo para si mismo -tanto esfuerso para nada y lo peor es que parte de su sufrimiento es mi culpa, pero que devia hacer si su memoria no ubiera sido borrada no les quedarian muchos dias de vida-el deve ser el guerrero dragon o sino no sobreviviran-termino para luego desaparecer otra ves por un circulo.

**continuara...**

**si ciguen lellendo se los agradesco mucho y porfavor critiquenme en la escritura si es nesesario severamente haci podre corregir mis errores y mejorar o por cierto el personaje misterioso se llama shia y lo que ara es cambiar algunos acontecimientos de la historia mas adelante explicare quien es y de donde viene**


	3. El poderoso gerrero dragon

CAPITULO 3

EL PODEROSO GUERRERO DRAGON

po por fin abia llegado a la cima y estaba descansando pero para su mala suerte en cuanto estaba por llegar a la puertaesta se serro-noooooooo-dijo po

-shifu devo decirte que quien sea elegido como guerrero dragon no solo le traera paz al valle si no que tambien a ti-le dijo Oowey a shifu mientras este ultimo solo se le quedo mirando.

una gran voz se escucho diciendo-QUE DE COMIENSO EL TORNEO-cuando po escuche esto fue corriendo para entrar a ver a sus heroes pero la puerta se serro en su cara

po trato de muchas formas de entrar en el palacio de jade pero no pudo asta que nombraron que su maestra favorita estaba a punto de enfrentarse a buey de acero y sus cuchillas mortalespo no pudo resisitir y se desespero y trato de usar un arbol como catapulta cuendo salio bolando por el frente del templo el maestro Oowey sintio extrañamente en ese momento que el guerrero dragon estaba ahi dijo que se detubiera todo lentamente bajo para decidir a quien elegir pero se dio cuenta de que niguno de ellos era y espero un segundo para tratar de sentir al guerrero dragon de nuevo.

Po ya estaba arto tomo toda la pirotecnia que encontro e hiso una especie de asiento coete se sento en el y se preparo para encenderlo,entonces aparecio su padre tratando de detenerlo no pudo hacer nada y po sali bolandoen ese momento po avia olvidado totalmenteque los coetes explotarian al llegar muy alto.

Entonses cuando estaban a punto de explotar un circulo de energia aparecio de la nada ,po no lo vio ya que tenia los ojos serrados. del el circulo salio un monstruo totalmente negro con un agujero en su pecho y una mascara blanca y cuando estaba a punto de alcansar al pobre panda, shia (es el espia,por si no lelleron la parte del final del capitulo anterior)aparecio y corto al montruo a la mitad con una katana ,el cual se decintegro, diciendo solo una palabra con un tono de voz seca_GRACIAS-dijo aquel monstruo antes de desaparecer por completo

-mierda, no me esperaba que comensaran a llegar a esta dimencion tan rapido-dijo shia con un tono entre preocupado y molesto y volvio a desaparecer tan rapido como avia aparecido. sin que el panda tuviera la mas minima idea de que abia estado serca de la muerte. cuando los cohetes explotaron po callo con una enorme fuersa en el suelo enfrente de una tortuga sonriente sorprendentemente casi sin ningun daño.

Oowey lo sintio de nuevo estaba seguro de que el era el guerrero dragon no sabia porque pero algo le decia desde hace mucho tiempo que el guerrero dragon solo podia ser un guerrero de este tipo .

AAA.. EEE... que señala-pregunto po- a lo que solo recivio un -oh que interesante-maestro me esta señalando a mi-pregunto tigresa esperansada y ala vez un poco preocupada-no al el-señalo Oowey al rechoncho panda-el universo no a enviado al guerrero dragon-dijo Oowey.

-¡¿QUE?!-excllamo shifu,po y los 5 furiosos .entonses sono un gong que significaba que devian llevar a po al salon de los llebarselo shifu incredulo le dijo a Oowey-maestro eso es imposiblese ese panda tonto y panson no es el guerrero dragon usted iva a seleccionar a tigresa y ese panda tonto solo callo enfrente, eso... eso fue solo un accidente-a lo que Oowey solo respondio-los accidentes no existen.

Los 5 furiosos se hacercaron a shiffu muy fue la que ablo-maestro le hemos fallado-aunque ella sentia que era la unica que lo avia desepcionado-shifu no espero ni un segundo para responder-si yo no e hecho que ese panda se valla,para mañana, yo les abre fallado a ustedes

ja-dijo shia que por alguna rason ahora era transparente y nadie o veia - tipico de shifu. no me esperaba que comensaran a crusar a este lugar tan que sellar todos los portales en cuanto pueda-termino de pensar eso y en voz baja dijo-si no me equiboco mi charla sobre po con los 5 sero hoy en la noche.

**continuara ...**

**bueno creo que este es un poco mas corto que los otros espero que no los aya decepcionado nos vemos**


	4. la fuerza de voluntad

**ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y PONE LO QUE SIEMPRE ME OLVIDO:**

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA LES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS Y YO HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

**CAPITULO 4**

**LA FUERZA DE LA VOLUNTAD **

4 cerdos llevaron a un confundido panda a un enorme salón conocido como,"EL SALÓN DE LOS HÉROES" .fue dejado en el suelo-esperen creo que hubo una equivocación -dijo el confundido panda-al parecer todos creen que soy...ooouuuu-exclamo po al darse cuenta del lugar en el que encontraba-el salón sagrado de los héroes no lo puedo creer- demostrando al máximo su fanatismo hacia el kung fu comportándose como un niño ,el conocía todos los objetos hay guardados(inclusive los mas secretos).

De un momento a otro el maestro shifu apareció diciendo-hola-a lo que po solo atino a asustarse ya que estaba en la urna de los 5.000 guerreros susurrante y creyó que esta le ablaba-lo ciento de vi venir con usted primero- le dijo el panda a la urna- mi paciencia se agota- respondió shiffu.

-Bueno no creo que usted se valla a ir a algún lado-acoto po mirando a la urna- date la vuelta-escucho po. se volteo y sin darse cuenta de con quien ablaba y dijo-a hola que tal, como cupieron 5.000 almas ahy..- pero no termino de ablar asustándose al darse cuenta de que quien le ablaba era aquel pequeño panda rojo, y con toda su corpulencia tiro la urna de la cual emano un pequeño humo verde y lo que parecían ser unos susurros.

-¡Maestro shifu-pronuncio po muy asustado-alguien la rompio-refiriendose a la urna rota en el piso, era ovio que po no savia mentir-pero la reparare, ¿tiene pegamento?-termino po

Shifu solo tenia una cara medianamente serena que ocultaba una enorme ira-¿con que eres el legendario guerrero dragón eee?-dijo shifu en un tono levemente sarcástico esbozando una enorme y falsa sonrisa

-aaaa eso creo-dijo po con una sonrisa que demostraba un poco de preocupación y miedo, ya que creía que estaba en problemas-¡NO!-sentencio shifu,esta vez demostrando como se sentía en verdad-tu no eres el guerrero dragón y jamas seras el guerrero dragón asta que aprendas el secreto del rollo del dragón shifu señalo en ese momento a un dragón dorado que en sus fauces tenia un recipiente-¿yyy como funciona, uso una escalera,un trampolín o que cosa?-

-¿crees que te regalare el secreto para el poder ilimitado?-dijo shifu con un tono levemente enojado.

-No yo ee - pero fue interrumpido por el pequeño vestido de rojo-uno primero deve dominar el nivel mas alto del kung fu, y eso es imposible para alguien como tu-shifu sonó un poco mas enojado al finalizar la frase.

-¿alguien como yo?-pregunto po aunque ya sabia la respuesta-¡SI! mírate, trasero gordo , brazos gelatinosos ,esa ridícula barriga y completo descuido de la higiene personal- shifu termino de ablar y po le respondió acercándose a el-un momento eso es injustificado-dijo po, pero fue interrumpido por shifu-no te me acerques puedo oler tu aliento-

-OIGA-pero po fue interrumpido por shifu nuevamente quien lo tomo por su dedo indice, utilizando su pulgar y su dedo indice,para luego levantar su meñique, po se asusto mucho-la llave dactilar wuxi-dijo el panda muy asustado-aaa conoces la llave-sonó shifu con un tono presumido.

-escucha con cuidado panda,Oowey te escogió ,pero para cuando termine contigo desearas lo contrario,¿quedo claro?-pregunto shifu- aa si claro muy claro-respondió po- bien estoy ansioso por empezar termino de ablar shifu llevando al "guerrero dragón" a la sale de entrenamiento.

En un lugar muy alejado de hay shia estaba luchando con una especie de demonio que expulsaba un extraño aire negro de su nariz-mierda, esta estúpida espada no sirve contra demonios,esta demasiado corrupta-dijo shia en un tono que reflejaba ira-katana fuera-dijo poniendo su katana en su funda y elevándola sobre su cabeza, y luego desapareciendo la espada como por arte de magia.

-para esto necesito poder sagrado-dijo juntando sus manos como si fuera a rezar, y luego continuo-ángel que surcas los cielos dame toda tu energía- al terminar de ablar una fuerte luz comenzó a emanar de el y 2 alas blancas salieron de su espalda,puso una de sus manos enfrente de el demonio que lo estaba atacando-¡ PURIFICACIÓN!-fue lo ultimo que el aquel repugnante demonio escucho-a trabajo terminado-dijo el enmascarado-ángel fuera-las alas y aquella luz que emana de el desaparecieron-tengo que controlarlos asta hoy en la noche.

Po y el maestro shifu ya avían llegado al salón de entrenamiento,en el camino po no paro de impresionarse con todo lo que veíal camino a salón de entrenamiento y esto molestaba mas a shifu , por alguna razón le molestaba la sonrisa de niño de aquel panda torpe y panson.

shia los vigilaba aun invisible riéndose para sus adentros porque sabia como le iría a po en el salón de entrenamiento y siempre avia querido ver el momento en el que po demostrara sus "ardientes" habilidades.

en el salón de entrenamiento estaban los 5 muy irritados por el resultado de la elección de el maestro Oowey sobre el guerrero dragón.

tigresa estaba especialmente irritada luego de la elección del guerrero dragón avía ido al bosque para tratar de desaceres de la ira que amenazaba con hacerla explotar.

FLASHBACK

En cuanto tigresa salio de la vista de sus compañeros se fue lo mas rápido posible hacia el bosque y en el comenzó a golpear todo lo que veía-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESE MALDITO Y ESTÚPIDO PANDA AYA SIDO ELEGIDO COMO GUERRERO DRAGÓN!-decía la maestra mientras derribaba una gran cantidad de arboles y se reponía tratando de retomar su auto control en ese momento se percato de que deba ir a la sala de entrenamiento ya que shifu iba a llevar al estúpido panda para que les mostrara lo que sabia hacer.

FIN FLASHBACK

Los 5 estaban entrenando cada uno en un dector, mantis estaba demostrando su gran velocidad en el secto de muñecos con espinas de acero , grula en la tortuga de equilibrio , vivora el lo bambues expulsa fuego ,mono saltando y esquibando obstaculos con cuchillas y tigresa tambien en los ovstaculos, pero en el sector donde se encontravan los pendulos con espinas de acero

Cuando tigresa vio entrar al panda por la puerta parte de su ira regreso y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas uno de los péndulos haciendo que este se partiera en pedazos y logrando que un trozo del péndulo se impactara fuertemente con la cara del panda.

-ou ou ou-dijo el panda mientras sus héroes se acercaron.

shifu le ordeno que espesara ,pero po le dijo que no estaba al nivel de los 5 y que quería empezar desde nivel 0.a lo Que shifu le respondió -no existe nada parecido al nivel 0.

-que tal eso dijo po-señalando a un muñeco que estaba en una esquina -wow los 5 furioso- dijo po ya que vio que sus héroes se acercaban a donde el estaba con caras muy amargadas.

-adelante panda muestra lo que sabes-señalando al muñeco.

Po le dio un fuerte golpe y el muñeco se inclino-que taaaaiiii-po no pudo terminar ya que el muñeco avía devuelta la fuerza del golpe llevándolo hacia la zona de entrenamiento y sacandole un diente, los 5 iban a ayudarlo pero su maestro los interrumpió ,lo que causo una pequeña y casi innotable sonrisa en tigresa.

Po fue terriblemente golpeado inclusive en sus "panditas", ademas de ser seriamente quemado.

Con la mitad del cuerpo quemado po se hacerlo a shifu y pregunto-¿que tal me fue?-recibiendo como respuesta de shifu-ahora existe el nivel 0.

en una esquina sombría de aquel salón un espía invisible con gesto de preocupación miraba a po detenidamente las heridas del panda-jaja tan concentrados en sacarlo de aquí están que no se den cuenta de su resistencia y de su habilidad de sanación rápida-al decir esto volvió a mirar las heridas de po,y comenzó a ver como extrañamente una muy tenue luz las sanaba como por arte de magia las heridas de po (shia fue el único que vio esta luz debido a que era muy poco luminosa)-jaja sabia que tendría otras habilidades naturales a parte del kung fu y la cocina-

-En media hora mas tendré que ablar con los 5- pensó shia.

-no ahy palabras- se escucho decir a una mantis religiosa indignada

-no te contradigo -acoto grulla

-no entiendo en que estaba pensando el maestro Oowey, el pobre va a terminar muerto-prociguio vivora

-el es tan poderoso ,el gerrero dragon que callo del cielo en una bola de fuego-continuo grulla con un tono burlon-cuando camina el suelo se estremece-continuo mantis con la burla

-una creería que el maestro Oowey escogería a alguien que al menos supiera kung fu-al fin ablo tigresa con un tono pequeña mente enojado.

-si,o que al menos se tocara los pies- completo grulla lo dicho por tigresa-o que se viera los pies-termino mono

Po estaba escuchando todo lo dicho y al escuchar lo que sus heroes pensaban de el se desanimo un poco y comenzó a caminar mas lento.

shia estaba viendo todo esto-aa con un demonio, ya me arte de esta mierda- dijo yendo hacia los 5 cuando estos ya estaban lejos de po. pero esta ves no tenia ni su mascara de lobo ni sus guantes negros, se acerco a los 5 los cuales se pusieron en posición de batalla,solo por la extraña apariencia de ese ser.

-quien o que eres- dijo tigresa sin dejar de mirar a aquel extraño ser,que para tigresa era un mono bastante alto , que solo tenia cabello en su cabeza y que tenia la piel de un tono parecido al de los cerdos.(por si no se dieron cuenta era un humano) . mucho gusto pandilla de idiotas dijo shia, juntando sus manos y haciendo una extrañas señas , al terminar dijo-ARTE NINJA : CAMPO INVISIBLE-y una especie de domo los cubrió a los 6.

-Tranquilos no quiero pe-pero no pudo terminar porque tigresa lo estaba atacando muy rápidamente dandole veloces patadas en la cara de aquel guerrero las cuales eran fácilmente detenidas por este-detente-le dijo en un tono que parecía mas un concejo que una orden-lo lamento-dijo shia -biakugan-en ese momento sus ojos se pusieron blancos y le dio a tigresa un pequeño golpe con 2 de sus dedos en el hombro derecho inutilizando su brazo por completo.

-Ahora me escucharas-le dijo en un tono serio mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad-de momento yo solo estoy aquí para decirles que no importa lo que agan el panda no se rendirá , no importa que lo ataquen con insultos, golpes o piedras. Ademas también para decirle que el los superara a todos-pero fue interrumpido por tigresa-eso es imposible nunca sucederá tigresa se negaba rotundamente a que ese panda tonto y rechoncho fuera el guerrero dragón, shia solo espero y le respondió-pueden creer lo que quieran pero eso no cambiara el destino-dijo con un tono que demostraba que no estaba mintiendo.

-aunque deverian alegrarse-dijo shia

-¿por que?pregunto vivora extrañada por la afirmacion de aque ser tan extraño para ellos-si ¿por que desvariamos alegrarnos de que un panda nos supere?pregunto mantis aguantando la risa- shia le respondió porque luego de superarlos ,aun después de que lo trataran como basura y como alguien inservible a quien no le tenían ningún respeto ,el no les guardara el mas mínimo rencor , al contrario los seguirá tratando como sus superiores-finalizo shia

-Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirnos- le pregunto grulla en un tono sarcástico-a decir verdad no-dijo shia con una gran sonrisa sincera en su rostro-pero lo que tengo que decir es solo para tigresa a si que con permiso-dijo caminando lentamente hacia tigresa.

extrañamente lo 5 ya no estaban en posición de batalla,ese tipo les causaba un extraño sentimiento de confianza-primero tigresa te diré que lo que te diré es mas un pequeño comentario de tu futuro,que una predicción-shia se acerco lentamente al oído tigresa , la cual estaba nerviosa, creía que en cualquier momento la iban a atacar, entonces shia ablo-SABES , LAS CRÍAS ENTRE PANDAS Y TIGRES SON MUY TIERNAS-tigresa solo atino a abrir mucho sus ojos- y shia se alejo un poco y le dijo con una sonrisa -wow por tu exprecion ya entendiste mi comentario,que raro me esperaba que tardaras mas en entenderlo-al terminar de ablar tigresa reacciono diciendo-eso es imposible-su rostro reflejaba mucha ira y a la vez preocupación -como diría una sabia tortuga nada es imposible-

-yo no estaré con ese idiota-respondió tigresa a lo que su amigos la miraron con caras de incertidumbre al no entender por que tigresa decía eso.

-como dije antes no importa lo que digas no se puede evitar el destino ni tampoco que el corason aga lo que quiera con uno-le dijo shia a tigresa que seguia negandose a lo que le avian dicho

-bueno chicos creo que ya es hora de irme-dijo shia colocándose su mascara y sus guantes- a casi lo olvido- tigresa el comienzo de eso que tu dedujiste por lo que dije ,bueno todo comenzara gracias a una cadena -diciendo esto shia hiso aparecer un circulo de energía que absorbió la energía el campo invisible-nos volveremos a ver, tal vez mañana-dicho esto shia entro en el circulo despidiéndose de todos con su mano.

todos ya estaban en sus habitaciones tigresa estaba pensando en la "predicción"de ese extraño ser que los avía frenado para decirles su futuro- eso es imponible,el panda nunca sera mas fuerte que nosotros y mucho menos estaré con el-decía mientras escucho que el panda estaba ablando con grulla , lo ignoro pero cuando paso por la puerta de su habitación no resistió mas y le dijo todo lo que pensaba de el.

-no deverias estar aqui- decia tigrasa con una exprecion muy enojada

-a si si claro-esta es tu fue interrumpido -me refiero a que no deberias estar en el palacio de jade, eres una desgracia para el kung fu y si sientes algún respeto por lo que somos o lo que hacemos te abras ido en la mañana-fue lo ultimo que tigresa dijo antes de entrar de nuevo en su habitación

-jajaja bien echo-tigresa escucho una voz fantasmal que poseía un pequeño eco-otra vez tu-dijo tigresa reconociendo la voz de shia- a demonios quería dale un tono mas misterioso-escucho tigresa que decía la voz-donde demonios estas-pregunto la felina.

-eso no importa, ademas solo le estoy ablando a tu mente-dijo la voz sin perder la felicidad con la que ablaba desde el inicio-solo quería decir que lo que acabas de hacer cuando ablaste con po,a por cierto haci se llama el como iba diciendo lo que acabas de hacer estuvo muy bien-

-oye no nos avias dicho que deviamos ser mas gentiles-en este momento tigresa se percato de que ya no estaba ablando sino que estaba pensando-lo que sucede es que no sabes que es lo que acabas de hacer-le dijo shia a la felina le cual hiso una mueca extraña-lo que tu le dijiste-continuo shia-para el significo mas que para ti ya que con esas palabras le comunicaste que para ti el era una desonrra para el palacio de jade y para el kung fu,pero el lo tomo como un desafio

-que quieres decir con un desafió-pregunto tigresa con un tonos de confucion

-al decirle que para ti, su maestra favorita de kung fu el era una deshonra hiciste que el quisiera demostrarte lo contrario, ahora lo entiendes-

-no importa cuanta voluntad tenga el nunca lograra nada-contesto tigresa

-jajaj eso ya lo veremos-termino shia

en un algún lugar del valle de la paz se encontraba shia en la posición del loto , abrió sus ojo y dijo- bueno sera mejor que me encargue de serrar todos esos portales o sino esos malditos hollow y demonios seguirán molestando-

shia serró sus ojos y al abrirlos estos estaban violetas y sus pupilas no parecían iguales a antes, una voz sombría salio de la boca de shia diciendo-hace mucho que no salia-shia serró los ojo y estos volvieron a la normalidad y con su voz normal le respondió a su otra voz-no molestes furia ahora dame un poco de tu poder para serrar esos malditos portales-de shia comenso a emanar un aura violeta la cual fue asta sus manos-¡SELLADO DIMENSIONAL -dijo shia extendiendo su aura violeta por todo el valle, inmediatamente muchos círculos como los que el utilizaba para desaparecer comenzaron a hacerse cada vez mas pequeños asta no quedar nada de ellos- mierda-dijo shia totalmente lleno de sudor y jadeando-ya con eso, esos maldito monstruos no molestaran asta dentro de años, necesito descansar-termino shi para luego desmallarse y quedar dormido en el techo de una casa

continuara...

bueno como veran hice caso y este capitulo lo hice mas largo (creo que demaciado)espero que les aya quedado claro mas o menos quien y que es shia.A si y muchas grasias por segir lellendo este fic se despide:MAESTRO DE LAS DIMENCIONE

puede que no escriva por un tiempo pq me voy deviaje de egresados con la secundaria haci que disculpenme de antemano

COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS Y DÉJENME SUS REVIEW a y como se abran dado cuenta shia usa bastante la palabra mierda, la verdad no se porque se me ocurrido eso pero la va a usar n¡muy seguido


	5. el objetivo de tu vida

CAPITULO 5

EL OBJETIVO DE TU VIDA

**hola de nuevo, acá esta el 5 capitulo y disculpen por no subir nada en mucho tiempo,lo que pasa es que me fui de viaje de egresados pero ya volví y tratare de que todos mis capítulos sean igual de largos que el anterior,a una cosa mas , seguirán apareciendo personajes de otras dimensiones. bueno sin mas preámbulo aquí esta el capitulo 5**

En un algún lugar del valle de la paz se encontraba shia en la posición del loto , abrió sus ojo y dijo- bueno sera mejor que me encargue de serrar todos esos portales o sino esos hollow y demonios seguirán molestando-

shia serró sus ojos y al abrirlos estos estaban violeta y sus pupilas no parecían iguales a antes una voz sombría salio de la boca de shia diciendo-hace mucho que no salgo-shia serró los ojo y estos volvieron a la normalidad y con su voz normal le respondió a su otra voz-no molestes furia ahora dame un poco de tu poder para serrar esos malditos portales de shia emano un aura violeta la cual fue asta sus manos-¡SELLADO DIMENSIONAL -dijo shia extendiendo su aura violeta por todo el valle, inmediatamente muchos círculos como los que el utilizaba para desaparecer comenzaron a hacerse cada vez mas pequeños asta no quedar nada de ellos- mierda-dijo shia totalmente lleno de sudor y jadeando-ya con eso, esos maldito monstruos no molestaran asta dentro de años, necesito descansar-termino desmallándose y quedando dormido en el techo de una casa.

EN UN LUGAR QUE NI SI QUIERA ESTA EN ESA DIMENSION

Un extraño ser de orejas puntiagudas estaba sentado en un enorme trono dorado y negro con grabados de demonios-pfff ese maldito humano puso una repugnante barrera-decía aquel ser de una piel tan pálida como la nieve-como demonios se le ocurre mesclar energía demoníaca con energía celestial,eso es una deshonra para todos nosotros-le gritaba aquel ser a una enorme legión de demonios y monstruos conocidos como hollows.

-amo-dijo un pequeño ser de piel roja-que quieres rits-le dijo el pálido ser,al pequeñito-la barrera que a puesto el humano a sellado todas las dimensiones,estamos atrapados aquí asta que la barrera se rompa-el pequeño se detuvo al ver asustado la expresión de ira que mostraba su maestro,pero continuo-pero lo bueno es que hemos logrado reducir el tiempo de espera de la ruptura de la barrera-en este momento el ser de piel blanca cambio su cara de enojo por una mas calmada y un poco irritado pregunto-y en cuanto tiempo an reducido la duración de esa repugnante barrera-le dijo a su pequeño y asustado sirviente.

-logramos disminuir el tiempo de espera de 3 años a 6 meses-dijo esperando que su amo se enfadara por dicha afirmación.

-mmm 6 meses ,me parece bien-dijo con un tono muy tranquilo-rits necesito que llames a mis 7 generales para comunicarles que en 6 meses atacaremos la dimensión KFP, diles que vengan a mi para que pueda informarles mis planes-dijo aquel ser pálido al pequeño, sentándose en su trono de nuevo-mmm 6 meses eee...sera mejor que te prepares shia y también a a esos malditos animales,por que cuando lleguemos la sangre correrá-diciendo esto soltó una pequeña risa.

DE NUEVO EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ

Un triste panda iba por un sendero de las montañas cuando vio como un enorme resplandor violeta cubrió todo el valle de la paz-wow, bárbaro-dijo el panda antes de continuar su camino hacia el árbol de duraznos que había visto desde la gran puerta del palacio de llegar comenzó a comer los duraznos de una manera muy apresurada.

-creo que encontraste el durazno de la sabiduría celestial-hablo una muy sabia tortuga con po-¿eso es esto? perdón yo creí que era un durazno cualquiera-respondió el panda con la boca llena de duraznos-a te entiendo,sueles comer cuando estas preocupado-al decir esto el panda escupió lentamente todos los duraznos para responder-¿ preocupado?por que iba a estar yo preocupado-

-¿por que estas preocupado?-le hablo la sabia tortuga con mucha paciencia-de seguro di mas asco hoy que cualquiera en la historia del kung fu,en la historia de china y en la historia del asco-decía el panda entristecido y a la ves enojado.

-probablemente-respondió la tortuga al preocupado panda.

-y los 5 debió verlos me detesten con ganas-continuo el panda-con ganas- completo la tortuga.

-que ara shifu para convertir esto en el guerrero dragón-le dijo refiriendo se a su barriga-no soy como los 5,no tengo garras,no tengo alas, asta mantis tiene esas cosas-dijo refiriéndose a las pequeñas tenazas de mantis-haa mejor debería rendirme y volver a cocinar fideos-termino po al sentarse.

-rendirte,no rendirte...fideos,no fideos...estas preocupado por lo que fue y lo que va a ser, hay un dicho,el ayer es historia el mañana es un misterio pero el hoy es un regalo ,por eso se llama presente-dijo la tortuga yéndose del lugar.

po no entendió del todo esas palabras pero si sabia que debía hacer-tengo que intentarlo lamentándome por lo pasado no conseguiré nada-dijo con bastante seguridad el oso-pero como-se pregunto a si mismo.

-tu puedes-escucho po en su cabeza-quien...- pregunto mirando hacia a todos lados-por ahora eso no importa-dijo la voz-como voy a poder yo si solo soy un panda gordo y tonto-dijo con un tono entristecido-solo esfuérzate y veras que la fuerza vendrá por si sola, a y ademas no querrías demostrarle a tigresa que esta equivocada contigo-po abrió mucho los ojos y dijo-tienes razón debo esforzarme y poner toda mi voluntad, muchas gracias quien quiera que seas-termino po yéndose del durazno, del cual pudo verse como un guerrero comenzaba a hacerse visible-y ahora donde era que estaba Oowey-dijo shia.

En el salón de meditación personal de Oowey .una tortuga meditaba en perfecto equilibrio cuando abrió sus ojos diciendo-no tienes que esconderte jovencito ,yo no muerdo-shia se hizo visible-mierda como se dio cuenta de que estaba aquí ou lo ciento debería mostrar mas respeto ante usted-dijo shia un poco apenado-no tienes por que disculparte ,segun tengo entendido utilizas mucho esa palabra-

-jajaja si es un mal abito mio-dijo shia un poco apenado-bueno joven que es lo que necesitas-la tortuga le dio una sonrisa al decir esto-nada en realidad yo solo quería preguntarle si podría darme una habitación aquí en el templo-dijo shia bajando la cabeza ya que odiaba tener que pedir este tipo de favores-claro joven pero primero déjame revisar si tus intenciones son buenas-diciendo esto Oowey poso su mano sobre la cabeza de shia y serró los ojos , como si mirara su interior y luego de un momento-oh veo que as tenido una vida llena de peligros,odio,sufrimiento y as perdido a muchos de los tuyos...pero aun asi no as cedido ante el odio y no as dejado que la oscuridad te domine-dijo Oowey mirando a shia con un poco de tristeza -gracias creo-dijo shia

-no de nada jovencito, deberías sentirte orgulloso, pero aun así en tu mente no pude ver tu rostro¿ podrías mostrármelo y decirme tu nombre?-pidió Oowey ya sabiendo cual seria la respuesta-claro no hay problema-respondió shia procediendo a quitarse la mascara y mostrando su rostro-mucho gusto mi nombre es shia asanami-le dijo a la gran tortuga con una sonrisa-eso es todo elige una habitación y bienvenido al palacio de jade shia asanami-

Ala mañana siguiente sonó el gong que anunciaba la hora de levantarse y los 5 salieron de sus habitaciones-buenos días alumnos-dijo shifu severamente-buenos días maestro-respondieron en coro los 5-pero po no respondió

-¡PANDA!-grito shifu abriendo la puerta de la habitación de po y viéndola bacía dando una confiada risa-mjaja se rindió-

-que aremos ahora maestro,si el panda se fue quien sera el guerrero dragón-pregunto vibora muy tranquila

-solo nos queda entrenar y esperar a que el verdadero guerrero dragón sea revelado-al abrir las puertas del salón de entrenamiento se sorprendió al verlo estirando sus piernas sobre dos pequeños soportes-¿que estas haciendo?-shifu se oía muy furioso-a hola buenos días maestro quise calentar un poquito-mintió el oso ya que se encontraba atorado en esa posición.

-te atoraste-shifu mantenía su tono pero ahora sonaba mas a harto que a furioso mientras los 5 mantenían caras extrañadas a exepcion de tigresa la cual demostraba una especie de ira mezclada con asco-ayudalo-le dijo shifu a grulla-ay no- respondió este.

una vez fuera de su trabada situación po escucho de shifu- de verdad creíste que aprenderías a hacer un split en una noche,se necesitan años para desarrollar la flexibilidad y muchos mas para aplicarla en combate-mientras decía esto,iso que tigresa le demostrara como se hacia un verdadero split, a lo cual el panda solo puso una sonrisa estúpida fascinado por como la felina destruía la dos placas de piedra que shifu había lanzado.

po comenzó a entrenar con los 5 , su primera oponente fue vivora la cual lo venció rápidamente,aun así el panda mantuvo su sonrisa diciendo-eso estuvo bárbaro,otra vez-

su siguiente oponente fue mono quien no tardo mucho en derrotarlo para luego continuar con grulla en la tortuga de equilibrio derrotándose a si mismo al perder el equilibrio.

el siguiente fue mantis quien lo golpeo contra el suelo repetidas beses, pero aun así el panda no se rendía lo cual termino de fastidiar del todo a shifu-e procurado que te sea fácil panda, pero se acabo tu siguiente oponente seré yo-al decir esto shifu esbozo una pequeña sonrisa-genial eso es-contesto po , a lo cual los 5 se miraron entre si extrañados por las incoherentes palabras del panda

-un paso al frente-hablo el pequeño panda rojo, cuando po dio ese paso fue girado sobre el dedo de shifu como una pelota de basquetball, mientras el maestro hablaba-el camino de la victoria es hallar la debilidad de tu enemigo y hacerlo que sufra por ella-

-ojojo si-respondió el panda sin perder su sonrisa-aprovechar su fuerza y usarla en su contra, asta que aya caído o se rinda-continuo e maestro golpeando repetidas beses al pobre panda contra el piso

-pero un guerrero de verdad no se rinde, descuide maestro yo nunca me rendiré-estas palabras del panda solo hicieron que shifu perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba arrojando al panda por las escaleras del templo.

-si usa el cerebro ya no volverá a subir-dijo una felina en un tono un poco enfadado-pero lo ara-completo mono-no se rendirá siguió vivora-ni tampoco dejara de rebotar jajaja-hablo mantis para ser callado por la mirada de vivora.

vivora y mantis estaban ayudando a po con acupuntura para que se sintiera mejor y comenzaron a charlar de como era shifu antes y de que inclusive solía sonreír de felicidad,pero apareció tigresa explicando que eso había sido de tay long- aa si tenemos prohibido hablar de eso-hablo grulla detrás de la puerta de su habitación-bueno si se va a quedar aquí dese saberlo.

tigresa le contó de como shifu había criado a tay long como a su propio hijo y que luego lo había entrenado , diciéndole que su destino era la grandeza ,pero al serle negado el titulo del guerrero dragón por la oscuridad de su corazón, de como luego se enfureció y ataco el valle de la paz y que shifu no había podido detenerlo por que lo amaba demasiado , haci que Oowey tubo que detenerlo.

-shifu amaba a tay long como nunca amo a nadie antes... o después- po noto que al decir esto en la cara de tigresa se formo una pequeña mueca de tristeza así que no iso ningún comentario-y ahora tiene la oportunidad de corregirlo , de entrenar al verdadero guerrero dragón y esta atorado con tigo un panda gordo y tonto que toma esto como una broma-al terminar de hablar po iso la mueca mas estúpida que alguien pudiera imaginarse, lo cual tigresa tomo como una burla.

-¡HAY,YA ME ARTE!-estaba a punto de atacar a po pero fue detenida por mantis-espera fui yo sin querer toque el nervio facial-po callo al piso y su espalda estaba totalmente llena de dardos de acupuntura-y creo que detuve su corazón- termino mantis.

Una vez que po despertó todos se dirigieron a la cocina a cenar ya que po les avía dicho que prepararía su famosa sopa de fideos ,al entrar en la cocina todos se sorprendieron-hola amigos , como les va dijo un guerrero enmascarado -no se preocupen por mi,Oowey me dio permiso para quedarme en el palacio de jade-dijo shia con un tono feliz-a po podrías enseñarme a cocinar tu famosa sopa-pregunto shia a po-claro pero, como sabes mi nombre y oye tu voz se me hace familiar-le dijo extrañado-puede que esto te suene...tu puedes-po abrió un poco los ojos -a así que eras tu-

-si así es-respondió felizmente-oye tigresa te are una pregunta,por que en tu habitación hay un pequeño peluche de panda-tigresa espero un momento con una exprecion de ira-eso a ti no te importa-dijo furica,ese sujeto la sacaba de sus casillas aun mas rápido que el panda.

-vamos atácame - pensaba shia-a y que sucedió con lo que te dije anoche de tu futuro-al terminar esta frase tigresa no lo resistió mas y se lanzo contra el, pero esto es lo que shia esperaba.rápidamente bloqueo sus ataques y la sujeto de ambos brazos travandola para que no pudiera escapar-eres patética- le dijo con un tono presumido(el cual era fingido),al terminar esta frase sintió que un puñetazo había golpeado fuertemente su estomago,shia esbozo una gran sonrisa(que no fue detectada por su mascara) debido a que eso era lo que esperara que sucediera.

todos inclusive tigresa estaban impresionados por quien era el proveedor de dicho golpe- retira lo dicho- dijo po con una exprecion que denotaba un poco de ira-ella es la mejor guerrera del kung fu de toda china asi que retira lo dicho-

tigresa estaba parada a un lado de shia aun incrédula por lo que acababa de ver.

-bien echo po-dijo shia una vez que había retomado su aire-jajaja esto lo demuestra-

-demuestra que -pregunto tigresa-que el es el autentico guerrero dragón-respondió shia con un tono como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio

-ba un simple golpe-dijo la felina sabiendo que ella no había podido conectar un solo golpe,y aquel panda tan estúpido había dejado sin aire al enmascarado-no es el golpe en si-respondió shia y continuo-primero déjenme hacerles una pregunta, ¿por que fue que tay long siendo el mas fuerte de todos, desentrañando los 1000 rollos del kung fu entre otras proezas no fue elegido como guerrero dragón?-todos lo pensaron un poco y tigresa respondió-por la oscuridad de su corazón-

-muy bien y podrían decirme como es que la oscuridad llega a un corazón-pregunto nuevamente shia, pero al ver que nadie respondería,lo respondió el mismo-por medio del odio mis amigos, esto implica que el guerrero dragón debe ser alguien de un corazón muy puro o por lo menos con muy poco odio el su corazón-hiso una pequeña pausa y continuo-ahora dime después de que tu le dijeras que el es una deshonra para el kung fu y para todo lo que ustedes representan ,aun después de eso el te protegió,no solo eso sino que protegió tu honor de alguien que fácilmente te derroto a ti,bueno si eso no te parece pureza de corazón y falta de odio no se que lo sea-hiso una pausa y dijo-ademas no les parece extraño que después de lo sucedido ayer en el salón de entrenamiento y hoy mientras el entrenaba con ustedes el no tenga un solo rasguño- todos se miraron entre si,como era posible que no hubieran notado un detalle tan grande-les contare sobre las 3 habilidades de po...la primera es su habilidad con la cocina, muy buena debo admitir-todos menos tigresa soltaron una pequeña risa-la segunda es su habilidad de sanación como abran visto ya que no tiene un solo rasguño-iso un pausa para continuar diciendo-y la tercera puede que no la consideren una habilidad pero es lo que es, la tercera es la habilidad de olvidar-

-¿eee?-dijeron todos-el posee una habilidad que le permite olvidar un momento de mucho dolor en su vida para seguir adelante con una sonrisa y la frente en alto-todos quedaron callados ante esta afirmación de shia-bueno ya basta de temas serio,antes que nada, mucho gusto yo soy shia asanami y me gustaría se amigo de todos ustedes-dijo extendiendo su mano en gesto de saludo el primero en acercarse fue po luego mono , vivora,grulla,mantis y finalmente tigresa que solamente dijo-sisisi lo que digas-

-a si y lamento aberlos tomado por sorpresa ayer, lo que sucede es que decirle su futuro a tigresa era muy importante-tigresa solo soltó un pequeño gruñido

po no entendía de que hablaba el humano-de que esta hablando chicos-pregunto el oso a los 5,pero la respuesta vino de shia-tranquilo pode nada importante-

-bueno entonces podrías hablarme mas de mis habilidades-dijo el panda muy curioso por lo escuchado anteriormente

-lo lamento pero para eso falta bastante tiempo tendrás que esperar, es mejor asi-dijo con un tono tristeza -bueno no pasa nada puedo esperar-respondió el panda resignado

-bueno po entonces me enseñarías a cocinar esa deliciosa sopa-con un tono muy feliz

-si claro ven que te mostrare como hacerla-respondió el panda con una sonrisa.

mientras cocinaban shia volvió a hablar-oigan no me gusta mucho el silencio así que les preguntare,¿ustedes tienen alguna meta en su vida?-con un tono de interés.

-a que te refieres con una meta-pregunto mono

-ya saben una meta,un deseo o un sueño que los impulsa a no rendirse algo que les da fuerza y determinación-respondió shia con una voz altiva hacia a los presentes en la habitación,los cuales se quedaron callados por un momento, asta que vivora respondió-bueno yo creo que tenia una, yo quería que mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mi-fue interrumpida por shia-a, si ya lo recuerdo¿esa meta ya la cumpliste no?

-si el dia en el que le salve la vida a mi padre-respondió con una sonrisa-y supongo que tu nuevo objetivo ahora es ser feliz y proteger a tus amigos-continuo shia

-jajaja si asi es-respondió vivora

-bueno el siguiente eres tu-al decir esto señalo a mantis-pero supongo que se cual es tu meta,es una bastante común,tuuu quieres impresionar a las chicas con tu kung fu y tener una vida divertida, supongo-dijo shia esperando la respuesta de mantis- si adivinaste-

-veamos tu-señalando a grulla-mmm tu me pareases un poco difícil de descifrar-y grulla hablo-mmm la verdad es que pensándolo bien,yo no tengo ningún objetivo creo que el mio seria el de proteger a todos aquí-dijo un poco angustiado por ser el unico sin un objetivo fijo.

-mono tu objetivo es bastante parecido al de mantis :impresionar chicas y divertirte, con un agregado de que quieres hacerle bromas a todos-riéndose al hablar

-aaa y por ultimo ustedes 2-dijo refiriéndose a po y tigresa-sus metas en realidad son las mismas-al decir esto po y tigresa se miraron confundidos,y shia continuo-ambos quieras que cierta persona este muy orgullosa de ustedes y también superarse a si mismos-los 2 miraron a shia. como era posible que ese sujeto supiera de sus objetivos-pero déjenme decirles... esa es la misma meta que tenia tay long-ambos abrieron bastante los ojos y shia continuo-aun así no es una mala meta , jaja la vedad es que esa era mi antigua meta , pero,hay 2 pequeños problemas con esa primero es que si no se cumple hay proclividad de que uno se vuelva igual a tay long , y el segundo es que si la cumples te quedas sin descuiden , si llegan a cumplirlo,seguramente poco tiempo después encontraran su segundo objetivo y ese durara toda su vida-termino para continuar cocinando con po.

la voz de vivora sonó con interés-y tu,¿cual es tu objetivo shia?-al oír esto shia sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda-¿yo?-pregunto con un tono de miedo-bueno...como dije mi primera meta fue la misma que la de po y tigresa pero a diferencia de ellos yo quería demostrar que no necesitaba que me estuvieran protegiendo y que una persona me considerara fuerte-iso una pausa para luego continuar diciendo-una vez que lo cumplí...al poco tiempo ella... murió-po y los 5 se sorprendieron al escuchar esto. shia estaba apretando sus puños y un aura violeta estaba comenzando a emanar de su cuerpo,en la voz shia de oían furia y tristeza -luego de ver como ese maldito la asesino,me jure a mi mismo que no permitiría que eso le volviera a pasar a nadie mas-shia se volteo para que nadie viera su rostro, se quito su mascara y se limpio el rostro,mantis y vivora notaron que el guante del humano estaba mojado,pero se quedaron en silencio.

volvió a colocarse su mascara y su aura violeta comenzó a desaparecer,con un tono alegre dijo-bueno po creo que la sopa ya esta lista-se sentó en la mesa esperando a que el panda les sirviera la sopa,a exepcion de tigresa,todos comieron de la deliciosa sopa y alagaron a po diciendo que era un gran cocinero,en un momento po quedo con un fideo en su boca como si fuera un bigote y todos ,a exepcion de tigresa,comenzaron a reír-que pasa-pregunto el panda muy extrañado-oh nada,maestro shifu-mantis bromeo y po se dio cuenta de los bigotes de fideos.

po tomo dos platos de sopa y comenzó a hacer una imitación cómica de shifu-jamas seras el guerrero dragón, si no pierdes 200 kilos y te lavas los dientes-casi todos reían ante la imitación de shifu y po continuo con su imitación que es ese ruido que hacen...risa jamas la avía oído-continuo el panda-entrena panda y quizás algún día tendrás orejas como las mías-cuando todos vieron a shifu atrás de po,asta tigresa sintió el impuso de soltar una risa pero lo aguanto-orejas-repitió el panda al ver que sus amigos ya no se reían-es shifu-dijo mono soltando una pequeña risa y señalando a su maestro.

-maestro shifu-dijo el panda asustado y sin darse cuenta se pego los platos en el pecho como si tuviera un sostén.a lo que casi todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada-creen que es gracioso,tay long a escapado de prisión y se comportan como niños-sonó muy enojado el pequeño panda rojo-viene a buscar el rollo del dragón y tu eres el único que puede detenerlo-sentencio el pequeño maestro señalando al 5 y el panda olvidaron momentáneamente todo lo hablado antes y el primero en ablar fue po.

-que-pregunto po asustado-jejeje y yo decía que usted no tenia sentido del humor,como voy a detener a tay long ...que es en serio,y tengo que-po balbuceo algunas incoherencias ante de continuar-el maestro Oowey lo vencerá lo hiso una vez lo ara de nuevo-dijo tratando de buscar alguna esperanza de no tener que enfrentarse a tan fiero enemigo-Oowey no lo ara...ya no puede-giro el bastón que traía en sus manos,demostrando que era el que anteriormente llevaba la sabia tortuga-nuestra única esperanza es el guerrero dragón-

-el panda pregunto-tigresa un poco indignada.

-si el panda-respondió shifu

-maestro por favor, déjenos vencer a tay long,para esto nos entreno-dijo la felina levantándose de su asiento-no,no es su destino detener a tay long,es de el-el maestro señalo a un espacio vació sin darse cuenta de que el panda se avía ido del lugar-e donde esta-hablo el maestro preguntando adonde avía ido el panda.

shia había quedado solo terminando su sopa-tch al parecer el miedo le gano a la meta-se puso de pie junto sus manos e iso una seña con estas-CLON DE SOMBRA-al decir esto un ser idéntico a el apareció de la nada-asegurarte de archivar todo sobre la batalla entre los 5 y tay long, a si y si vez que grulla no logra llegar al templo dale un poco de energía sin que lo note-recibió como respuesta de su clon-claro,no hay problema-

-bueno yo me voy a dormir-se dijo a si mismo el humano.

Corriendo por unas escaleras, escapando del templo de jade un asustado panda iba gritando como un loco, asta que un pequeño panda rojo lo detuvo-no puedes irte,un guerrero de verdad no se rinde-

-mireme-el panda intento rodear al pequeño pero este lo devolvió a su lugar con el bastón de la tortuga-por favor como voy a vencer a tay long,ni siquiera puedo escapar de usted-po sonó angustiado y asustado a la vez.

-Lo vencerás por que tu eres el guerrero dragón-picandole la barriga con el bastón ya antes mencionado- usted no cree eso,usted nunca lo creyó,desde el momento en que llegue quiso deshacerse de mi-tratando de escapar nuevamente pero siendo derribado por el pequeño maestro-si eso quería,pero ahora te pido que confíes en tu maestro,como yo debo confiar en el mio-

-no es mi maestro, y no soy el guerrero dragón- le respondió el panda con enfado-por que no te rendiste, sabias que quería deshacerme de ti y te quedaste-el pequeño sonó aun mas enfadado que el panda-si me quede,por que cada vez que usted me lanzaba una piedra o decía que apestaba me dolía, pero nunca me dolió mas de lo que me duele todos los días el ser yo-el panda sonaba muy apenado pero continuo-me quede, porque pensé que si alguien podía cambiarme, hacerme no tan yo era usted, el mejor maestro de kung fu de toda china-una gran tristeza y decepción se oía en la voz de po.

-pero puedo cambiarte puedo convertirte en el guerrero dragón, y lo are- shifu parecía estar muy decidido a cumplir su objetivo-hay por favor, si tay long ya viene en camino,y aunque se tarde 100 años en llegar que ara usted para convertir esto en el guerrero dragón eee-señalándose a si mismo-eee-repitió el panda con un poco de ira en su voz-¡¿que!?-para al fin recibir la respuesta que esperaba-¡no lo se!-sonó furioso para luego cambiar su rostro de furia por uno de incertidumbre-eso pensé-respondió en voz baja el panda.

Desde lo alto de un techo una tigresa miraba con un rostro de tristeza a ambos seres pensando-lo que el panda iso...tal vez ese tal shia tenga razón,pero...aun si así fuera, el necesitaría años de entrenamiento para vencer a tay long, y enviarlo contra el seria solo un misión suicida-se volteo y dio un enorme salto hacia el vació dio un giro en el aire y callo grasilmente sobre uno de los tejados en el valle de la giro su rostro mirando el palacio de jade diciendo- esto es para lo que me entreno-comenzó a correr saltando de techo en techo mientras 4 sombras la seguían-tigresa-la vos de vivora llamo la atención de la felina-no traten de detenerme-la respuesta de vivora fue -no queremos detenerte-

-que-pregunto la maestra asombrada

-iremos contigo-respondió vivora,a lo que tigresa solo esbozo una sonrisa porque sabia que podía contar con sus compañeros.

DE NUEVO EN EL LUGAR QUE NI SI QUIERA ESTA EN ESA DIMENSIÓN

-aaa rits por fin apareces , ya trajiste a mis generales-dijo el pálido ser mostrando una sonrisa,de la cual llegaron a verse unos enormes y afilados dientes-si amo aquí están-respondió el pequeño diablillo trayendo a 7 personas que estaba a sus espaldas

-hola mi señor-hablo lo que parecía ser un minotauro gigantesco-a hola tauro veo que tus tropas siguen tan fuertes y robustas como siempre-es un honor para mi,servir a un demonio de su alcurnia-se arrodillo al decir eso-ya basta, sabes que no me agradan demasiado los lameculos( lambiscones o aduladores,por si no entendieron)-el gran minotauro solo se quedo callado mientras el siguiente sujeto hablo.

-hola tajim tanto tiempo sin verte hermano-dijo un ser bastante parecido a aquel que se encontraba en el trono con grabados de demonios-jaja hola hermanito tanto tiempo sin verte, como te a ido en esa estúpida dimensión llena de piratas-dijo esbozando una sonrisa-tch la verdad es que no muy bien,todos son muy fuertes hay,por suerte cuando el portal estaba serrándose yo y parte de mis tropas logramos pasar-dijo apenado hacia su hermano mayor, quien lo miraba con una mirada de profundo odio-pfff eres un maldito cobarde, seguramente te derrotaron y tuviste que escapar,fuera de mi vista-tajim (por si no prestaron atención es el rey demonio sentado en el trono) grito furico mientras su hermano se iba con sus escasas tropas del lugar.

El siguiente en hablar fue un extraño y pequeño ser que parecía ser un erizo y que en su mano llevaba una enorme esmeralda de color celeste-jajaj no fuiste un poco duro con el chico, pobrecillo... seguro que el muy cobarde no tubo el valor siquiera de esperar a sus soldados-tajim fulmino con la mirada al erizo-okey,okey dejare de hablar de tu hermanito pero dime cuanto tiempo estaremos atrapado aquí-el rey demonio solo lo miro indignado-por que no me dices tu como te fue con lo de conquistar tu dimensión-el erizo sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda-como lo sabes-pregunto asustado-por favor deberías saber que desde aquí puedo verlos a todos ustedes-respondió el pálido demonio-bueno como abras visto jefe vencí a esos dos idiotas de sonic y shadow,pero los malditos utilizaron su maldito control caos en conjunto para sacarme de su dimensión, pero logre quedarme con esta-señalo a la esmeralda que tenia en sus manos-bueno aunque sea no ere un inútil del todo X (es el nombre del eriso)-al decir esto tajim soltó una carcajada-jefe cuando atacaremos la dimensión KFP-pregunto el erizo-dentro de 6 meses , mientras tanto te sugiero que entrenes X,por que ese asqueroso humano, cuando cumplan con la linea temporal seguramente le dará habilidades a los de esa dimensión-

-oye yo también soy humano-grito uno de los 7 generales-indignado por que su raza abia sido llamada "asquerosa"-aaa pero tu eres un caso especial nobu,por cierto como a ido tu entrenamiento crees que puedas derrotar a tu hermano con el poder que tienes-el humano salio de las sombras y en su rostro tenia algunos rasgo de shia-tch todavía no,pero estoy a punto de superarlo y cuando lo haga lo venceré,te traeré su cabeza y me quedare con sus ojos para obtener mi eternal mangekyou sharingan-soltó una risa,por la cual sus compañeros lo miraron con cara de vergüenza. entonces tajim lo tomo del cuello a una velocidad tan rápida,que ninguno de los allí presentes creyó que el se hubiera movido-niño estúpido,si intentas propasarte y tratar de obtener mas poder que yo no dudare en hacerte pedazos,¡¿QUEDO CLARO!?-la mirada de nobu había cambiado totalmente a una mirada llena de terror-no eres mas que un patético y arrogante chiquillo con aires de grandeza-soltó el cuello del joven para volver a su trono-por ahora dejen de molestarme y vallan con sus tropas, comiencen su entrenamiento,mas les vale que cuando los vuelva a ver sean mucho mas fuerte de lo que son ahora.

-nobu,tonto hiciste que el jefe se enojara-dijo molesta,una joven chica con el cabello negro, dos pequeños cuernos y una enorme espada en su espalda-no molestes rita-sonó irritado el joven humano-o si no que, me meterás en otro de tus tontos genjutsus, jajaja como si eso sirviera de algo,tus estúpidas ilusiones ya ni me afectan-se burlaba del joven guerrero-mierda si tuviera los ojos de shia ya tendría mi eternal y ese estúpido de tajim no podría ni tocarme-pero fue silenciado por un anciano con alas-y para esto deje el cielo para venir a cuidar a un montón de niños estúpidos,oye chico, si tu tuvieras ese poder del que hablas no podrías controlarlo y terminarías auto destruyéndote-nobu refunfuño y el anciano continuo-te sugeriría que entrenaras tu sharingan y tu biakugan para conseguir el biaringan como tu hermano-nobu abrió los ojos para luego irse seguido por resto de los generales se fuero con sus respectivas tropas.a exepcion de uno de los generales que se fue solo,tenia puesta una capucha un no habia dicho nada asta ahora

-shia espero que te encuentres bien-dijo el encapuchado para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno

**BUENO GENTE CREO QUE ESTE ES CASI EL DOBLE DE LARGO QUE EL** ANTERIOR** LES DIRÉ UNA COSA ME ENTRETUVE BASTANTE HACIÉNDOLO A SI Y FANÁTICO Z LO LAMENTO PERO QUIERO PONER TODO LO YA CONOCIDO ADEMAS DE LO SIENTO EN VERDAD SI ES QUE LES PÁRESE UN POCO DENSO PERO ES QUE SI NO LO AGO ASÍ NO CREO QUE ME YA MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE ALLAN DISFRUTADO LEYENDO **

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR SE DESPIDE DE USTEDE SU SERVIDOR **

**MAESTRO DE LAS DIMENCIONES**


	6. un ataque inesperado al valle de la paz

**HOLA DE NUEVO GENTE , ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DECIR QUE EL COMENTARIO AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR NO ERA PARA FANÁTICO Z Y ME EQUIVOQUE LO CIENTO.Y CLARO COMO SIEMPRE AGRADECERLES QUE SIGAN MI HISTORIA, TAMBIÉN LES DIRÉ QUE MAS ADELANTE APARESERERAN MAS DIMENSIONES Y MAS ENEMIGOS PERO PARA ESO FALTA TODAVÍA .BUENO SIN MAS PREÁMBULO E AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 6.**

**CAPITULO 6**

**ATAQUE INESPERADO AL VALLE DE LA PAZ**

**-**oooaaaaauuaaaaa...que hermoso panorama-un humano se despertaba en el ya conocido palacio de jade ,cuando escucho unos extraños sonidos provenientes de la cocina-jaja, ese debe ser po-el humano se vistió , se puso su mascara y emprendió viaje asta la cocina del palacio.

El maestro shifu se hallaba durmiendo bajo el durazno sagrado,el cual yacía en su lugar de siempre ,pero avía perdido todas sus hojas,cuando escucho un sonido proveniente del palacio de primero que el pequeño maestro pensó era que se trataba de alguno de sus alumnos entrenando temprano en la sala de adiestramiento,pero al revisar dicha sala noto que se encontraba bacía y que el sonido provenía de la cocina.

Al acercarse a la cocina noto que el candado de esta estaba roto,pero esto no lo iso detenerse y al entrar a la cocina abrió bastante sus ojos al darse cuenta del desastre en el que se encontraba la habitación, pero los abrió aun mas al darse cuenta de quien era el autor de dicho desastre,el cual se detuvo en su búsqueda de comida mirando al panda rojo-¿que?como cuando estoy preocupado,okey-hablo po con su boca llena y un leve tono de preocupación-ha, no expliques, pensé que eras mono,oculta sus galletas en la repisa de aya ariba-mientras hablaba al pequeño panda rojo se le notaba una leve sonrisa mientras pensaba-veamos que es lo que puede hacer-fingió irse pero solo se escondió detrás de la puerta para ver el fruto de su plan.

Al escuchar un gran sonido de cosas cayéndose el pequeño volvió a entrar en la habitación y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo,el panda estaba haciendo un split perfecto como si fuera la acción mas fácil del mundo. Po no avía notado la presencia del panda rojo y seguía comiendo como si no hubiera mañana. Shifu dio unos pasos al frente con una gran sonrisa,po escucho dichos pasos y noto que el maestro se encontraba aun en la cocina-no le diga a mono-dijo con un tono de miedo hacia el maestro.

-mírate-sono alentador el pequeño maestro pero no fue entendido por el panda-

-si ya se,doy asco- se desalentaba a si mismo el panda con un tono de decepción mientras comía una galleta

-no,no, digo ¿como llegaste allí arriba-el maestro shifu estaba comenzando a creer en las sabias palabras de su maestro.

-no se ... creo que, no se,yo solo, quera una galleta-dijo el gran panda llevándose una galleta a la boca-y estas a 3 metros del suelo,y haces un split perfecto-alagaba al panda para que este tomara confianza-nooo, esto es solo un-iso una pequeña pausa al notar que las maderas en las que se encontraba sostenido estaba a punto de quebrase-accidente,aaa ho-se quejo el panda en el suelo-los accidentes no existen... acompáñame-termino el panda rojo.

Shia estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina cuando oyó un estruendo,como si algo pesado hubiera caído a suelo-los accidentes no existen... acompáñame-escucho el humano antes de entrar a la cocina y encontrarse con el panda y con shifu.

-aaaaooooaaaa...hola buenos días-hablo el humano al los 2 presentes en la cocina-a hola shia-contesto po,a lo cual el maestro shifu se extraño un poco,asta recordar parte de la charla tenida la noche anterior con su maestro.

FLASHBACK

-mi momento a llegado, debes continuar tu viaje ...sin mi-la sabia tortuga le cedió su bastón al panda rojo, mientras un mar de pétalos del durazno sagrado comenzaba a cubrir a la tortuga-HO ,casi lo olvido ,abra un nuevo habitante en el palacio de jade, su nombre es shia, tratalo como a otro de tus alumnos,aunque no creo que te obedezca demasiado jajaja-dijo el maestro antes de despedirse-recuerda creer en el guerrero dragón-dijo en un tono muy sereno-espere que, no puede dejarme-el pequeño maestro sonaba muy angustiado y la tortuga respondió-debes creer-comenzando a emanar luz asta que su esencia comenzó a mezclarse con los pétalos y se fue con estos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Shifu casi no avía prestado atención a las ultimas palabras sobre shia y no les tomo mucha atencion pero,al recordar lo dicho por su maestro hablo-¿a si que tu eres shia?y por que llevas una mascara-dijo con un tono de intriga-por que es mas seguro para todos por ahora,pequeñito-al decir esto shia se acerco a shifu y comenzó a rascar la parte trasera de la oreja derecha de shifu,a lo cual el maestro solo esbozo una sonrisa idiota por reflejo,asta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo,se alejo y con un tono furioso pregunto-se puede saber que estas haciendo-shia solo sonrió y respondió-escuche que los pandas rojos tenían una pequeña debilidad parecida a la de los gatos tras su oreja derecha-shifu había perdido la sonrisa causada por el panda en los momentos anteriores ,suspiro y pensó-a si que a esto se refería maestro-sonrió hacia el panda y dijo-panda no vamos,a y shia-remarcando su nombre con un tono sarcástico-podrías comunicarles a los 5 que me fui con el panda-

-claro yo me encargo-dijo el humano mientra po y shifu se iban del lugar-bueno o se los diría si estuvieran ooooaaaauuu-se dijo a si mismo,dando un gran bostezo-creo que me are un poco de te-continuo a acercarse a la cocina a leña que había en la cocina y prepararse un te-wow que silencio que hay en este lugar cuando ninguno de ellos esta aquí continuo a quitarse su mascara sus guantes-aaa al menos no tengo que preocuparme por estas porquerías -dijo arrojando sus guante y su mascara a un lado.

Se sentó a beber su te y comenzó a arremangarse su manga izquierda dejando ver una especie de reloj extraño y hablándole al mismo,dijo-dame un análisis del campo de protección dimensional-hubo un pequeño silencio y su reloj le respondió con una voz metálica-el campo de protección dimensional a sido reducido a 6 meses-mientras el reloj hablaba shia bebía su te y al oír lo dicho por el reloj, escupió todo el te que tenia en su boca-¡¿QUE?!-parecía furioso y a la vez asustado-como mierda lograron minimizar tanto el tiempo de espera-su tono esta vez era solo furioso-aaaaa como mierda voy a hacerlos mas fuertes si ni siquiera lograran llegar a su limite temporal sin interrupción-se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza y revolvía su cabello hacia todos lados-si ni siquiera vencen a sheng, si el no obtiene la paz interior...no podre hacer mas fuerte a ninguno-pero un pequeño sonido proveniente de su reloj lo saco de sus lamentaciones-alteración dimensional detectada alerta alteración dimensional detectada-shia sonrió-a gracias a dios ese idiota de nobu,jajaja,que alivio que el idiota cometa tantas equivocaciones-parecía haber perdido toda preocupación-a probare el salón de adiestramiento,siempre quise probarlo-al decir esto salio de la cocina dirigiéndose al salón de adiestramiento.

EN LA DIMENSION DE LOS DEMONIO

Un humano entrenaba con múltiples enemigos-biakugan-sus ojos se pusieron blancos y comenzó a golpear a sus enemigos,el primero fue un gran demonio,el cual con una enorme hacha trato de partir en dos al humano-si te venzo el amo me ara uno de sus generales-estuvo a punto de asestarle un hachazo a nobu,pero su hacha se iso pedazos al ser detenida velozmente por la protección de nobu,la cual solo consistía solo de sus 2 manos-por favor, alguien como tu general-el demonio no hacia mas que temblar ante el humano-sharingan-al decir esto los ojos del humano volvieron a cambiar esta vez formando un ojo de color rojo con su pupila en medio rodeada por tres pequeñas aspas-dile adiós a tu cerebro-dijo el humano con un tono macabro,mientras los ojos del demonio se volvían totalmente blancos y este caía al suelo.

Una oleada enorme de demonios se abalanzaba directo hacia nobu-tch, fácil...biakugan-sus ojos volvieron a ser blancos y comenzó a moverse a una velocidad impresionante,el primero en caer fue un demonio con una espada,que ataco el cuello del humano pero no logro asestar su golpe ya que nobu velozmente esquivo su espada y subió por esta,asta subirse a la espalda del demonio para luego darle un pequeño golpe en la nuca con sus dedos,quedando así el gran demonio inconsciente el el piso,uno de los demonios intento teclear al humano pero fue tomado por sus pies y lanzado hacia sus compañeros-vamos eso es o mejor que saben hacer-el humano se burlaba de los demonios,los cuales comenzaron a atacar entre todos juntos a nobu.

El humano solo espero sus ataques en posición de batalla,y en el momento en el que los ataque estaban a punto de llegar hacia el,solo sonrió y dijo-rotación-al decirlo comenzó a girar sobre si mismo creando un campo de energía giratoria,con el cual los demonios no pudieron evitar chocar siendo dañados por dicha energía y quedando gravemente dañados en el suelo.

Sin embargo los demonios seguían viniendo hacia el y sin dudarlo hablo-mangekyou sharingan-sus ojos volvieron a ponerse rojos pero esta vez el las pupilas de en medio del sus ojos fueron rodeadas por un extraño signo en forma de rombo,su ojo derecho comenzó a sangrar y el humano dijo-amaterasu-unas enormes llamas negras comenzaron a quemar a los demonios asta que no quedara nada de ellos. Nobu sin darse cuenta se había quemado a si mismo-mierda me queme...shungaku biakugan-al decir esto sus ojos se volvieron nuevamente blancos,pero con lo que parecían ser colmillos en su parte interior-usaretama-dijo y su ojo derecho comenzó a emanar una gran luz,una pequeña flama blanca cubrió la zona quemada de su cuerpo curandola.

mientras terminaba de sanarse hablo-tch,son patéticos,no sirven para nada-enfadado se fue del lugar con una cara de enojo terrible,seguido por rita la cual solo lo miraba asta que le dijo-tonto,no importa cuanto entrenes aquí no lograras superar a tu hermano,sobre todo por que tu solo posees tus habilidades ninja-el humano la miro con enfado-estas aquí solo para molestar-la joven demonio respondió-no de echo estoy aquí para darte esto-metió su mano en el espacio que habia entre su espalda y la espada que se encontraba en ella,sacando una extraña roca que brillaba con múltiples colores-eso es-dijo impresionado el humano-si,es un CCD (cristal con carga dimensional)-la exprecion del humano había cambiado totalmente a una de curiosidad-y para que quieres eso-le pregunto a rita-tonto,es para que entrenes de verdad, después de todo tu hermano no solo tiene sus habilidades ninja,con esto podrás conseguir algunas de sus habilidades viajando por barias dimensiones-la demonio sonaba muy alegre.

-¿como que algunas?-pregunto a la demonio-que tonto eres,al igual que shia podrás conseguir un digimon,el poder del caos y otras de sus habilidades,e inclusive podrías conseguir poderes de demonio como el,pero,ciertos poderes,como los celestiales no podrás conseguirlos-dijo en un tono feliz la demonio-ba no me importa aun asi buscare todo el poder que pueda y matare a ese estúpido-

-si si si como digas,¿pues entonces bamonos?-nobu iso una exprecion de intriga ante la pregunta de rita-a donde-pregunto el humano-pues a donde crees tonto,a cualquier dimensión en la que puedas hacerte mas fuerte,o creías que yo me quedaría aquí para aburrirme asta la muerte-el humano sonrió y dijo-pues entonces vayámonos-al decir esto destruyo la piedra brillante y una energía multicolor cubrió a nobu-lo primero sera el poder del caos, vamos a buscar una de esas esmeraldas-al terminar de hablar un portal apareció y ambos entraron en el para que luego el portal desapareciera.

EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ

Un humano salia de un salón de adiestramiento que expulsaba humo-huy espero que no se molesten con migo por haber destruido todo-miro su reloj y pensó con una sonrisa-a si que un CCD ee,idiota debería agradecerte, gracias a ti el tiempo de espera a aumentado a un año y medio-entonses el sonido de un gong que alertaba que el valle estaba siendo atacado lo sorprendió-mmm,¿no se suponía que mientras no estaba ninguno de ellos aquí nadie atacaría el valle?-se pregunto a si mismo-bueno como no hay nadie aquí parece que tendré que encargarme...biakugan-sus ojos se volvieron blancos y miro hacia el valle-mmm así que es eso-dijo un poco preocupado-al parecer no elimine a todos los demonios que avían entrado aquí-miro nuevamente con su técnica ocular y dijo-mmm,son mas de 60-al ver que todos los bandidos se dispersaban por todo el valle-un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal-miro su reloj y dijo-necesito mi digivice, podrías dármelo-a lo que recibió como respuesta de su reloj-claro shia,protocolo de invocación,código D3-el reloj libero una especie de holograma que comenzó a formar un extraño aparato-hola shia,guilmon te extraño mucho-un raro lagarto rojo hablo de dentro del ya mencionado aparato-jaja,hola guilmon tanto tiempo sin verte,¿como te a ido?-le dijo al lagarto mientras este comenzaba a materializarse a un lado suyo-bien pero guilmon se a aburrido mucho,sin nadie con quien jugar-el lagarto hablo de si mismo con un tono muy animado.

-bueno pero tendrás que esperar para jugar,ahora necesito que me ayudes a vencer a algunos sujetos-señalando al valle

-oh si,hace mucho que guilmon no pelea,sera divertido-sonrió el feliz lagarto-bueno yo me quedo con la mitad de la derecha y tu con la de la izquierda,¿esta bien?-pregunto shia mientras se ponía su mascara y sus guantes.A lo cual guilmon pregunto-¿por que usas esa mascara?-el lagarto tenia un gesto de curiosidad-lo que sucede es que en esta dimensión no devén ser vistos los humanos,por lo menos no por ahora-dijo felizmente el humano-a bueno, vamos que ya quiero pelear-al decir esto las pupilas de los ojo del lagarto rojo se volvieron tan delgadas como las de un felino y comenzó a correr velozmente hacia el lado izquierdo del valle de la paz-bueno yo también debería apurarme-dijo el humano

EN EL LADO IZQUIERDO DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ

un enorme jabalí iba delante de todos sus subordinados-tomen todo lo que puedan antes de que el jefe nos de la orden de irnos-algo llamo su atención. Era un pequeño lagarto rojo con una mirada desafiante-así que quieres pelear con migo he pequeñito-

-jijiji,sera divertido-sonó la voz de un lagarto rojo-¡FLAMING CLAWS!(garras llameantes)-al decir esto las garras de lagarto se cubrieron de fuego y comenzó a atacar a sus enemigos-jajaja,crees que con eso me asustas-al intentar atacar a guilmon con su espada,dejo su guardia baja para que el lagarto pudiera hacerle un corte en la espalda,pero no recibió mucho daño debido a la armadura llevada el jabalí-mierda creo que sera mas difícil de lo que guilmon pensó-nuevamente hablo en tercera persona de si mismo-huy es cierto shia me dijo que no debía decir esa palabra-se reprendió a si mismo,y se percato de que una enorme aura negra comenzaba a cubrir a la gran cantidad de lobos,jabalies y cocodrilos-espera eso es-dijo en tono asustado.

EN EL LADO DERECHO DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ

un humano enmascarado luchaba con un lobo-jajaja,esto sera fácil-el lobo se lanzo hacia shia con su puño en frente de su cuerpo,con un leve movimiento shia se iso a un lado y le dio al lobo en la nuca con la palma de su mano-mierda lo sabia,los demonios que se quedaron en esta dimensión los influenciaron-se volteo y se dirigió a una gran cantidad de enemigos.

-veamos que tan fuerte los a echo ese demonio-se lanzo como un cohete hacia sus enemigo,un lobo y un cocodrilo lo atacaron por ambos lados (izquierda y derecha) pero con un rápido movimiento sujeto los puños de ambos y los lanzo de cabeza contra una pared noqueandolos al instante, comenzó a correr hacia sus otros contrincantes los cuales no dudaron en atacar, detuvo el puñetazo de un jabali para luego girar sobre si mismo,haciendo con eficacia un barrido con el cual derribo no solo al jabalí,sino que también a un lobo que estaba a su lado un vez que ambos estaban en el piso les coloco una patada descendente dejándolos sin conocimiento-tch,ustedes no poseen a ningún demonio,solo están influenciados un poco por el poder de uno-continuo propinándole un fuerte golpe a un cocodrilo en el estomago,derroto a 4 lobo ,con una técnica a la que el llamaba rotación-shia, son demasiados, necesito mas poder-escucho en su cabeza-esta bien guilmon hay te va un poco de ayuda-al decir esto saco de su bolsillo el ya mencionado aparato "digivice",tomo una carta de otro de sus bolsillos y la paso por la parte derecha del digivice diciendo-conexión S de superdigievolucion-

EN EL LADO IZQUIERDO DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ

-gracias shia-decía el pequeño lagarto rojo mientras era envuelto por una esfera de color azul-guilmon digievolve aaa...-se escucho una voz proveniente de dentro de la esfera,acto seguido una versión del doble del lagarto rojo conocido como guilmon apareció en su lugar diciendo-GROWLMON...jajaja gracias shia ahora sera mas fácil-dijo,el ahora gran lagarto rojo,al cual le avían crecido lo que parecían ser cuchillas en los costados de sus garras-PLASMA BLADE (hojas de plasma) -las ya mencionadas cuchillas se cargaron de energía y el lagarto se lanzo a sus enemigos derribando a todos los hay presentes de un solo golpe-jajaja, gracias shia cuando termines iremos a jugar-pensó en voz alta.

De adentro de sus hogares comenzaron a salir los habitantes de la zona izquierda del valle viendo a su salvador con bastante miedo,asta que una pequeña conejita se acerco al lagarto rojo-gra gracias señor-dijo con un poco de miedo en su voz -¿señor,que señor?-pregunto el lagarto confundido y mirando hacia sus costado-usted, mu muchas gracias-dijo con aun un poco de miedo la conejita-jajaja,no hay de que, pero guilmon no es un señor-de nuevo hablo en tercera persona-los aldeano comenzaban a acercarse al lagarto para agradecerle de igual manera-si quieren agradecerme podrían traerme un poco de pan-dijo el lagarto mientras su estomago rugía,a lo cual los presentes soltaron una carcajada y trajeron el pan pedido por el lagarto rojo-ustedes también coman-mostró una sonrisa como la que solo se le podría ver a un niño muy inocente los presentes se acercaron al lagarto y se sentaron en medio de la calle a disfrutar de un simple almuerzo,que consistía solo de pan agua e inclusive alguno estaban tomando te y ofreciéndole al digimon-espero que te este yendo bien shia-pensó el lagarto mientras devoraba un pan de un solo bocado.

EN EL LADO DERECHO DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ

-ah ah ah-respiraba un agitado shia-fueron bastante fuertes pero solo quedan 3-comenzó a correr hacia un lagarto,el cual le lanzo una cuantas dagas que shia esquivo con facilidad para luego dar un gran salto y unas cuantas volteretas en el aire,mientras estaba en el aire una extraña energía comenzó a reunirse en su talón y al caer sobre su enemigo grito-¡COLA DE DRAGÓN!-un gran estruendo se oyó en todo el lugar y cuando el polvo levantado por la patada se disipo se vio al humano parado a un lado de un cocodrilo sin movimiento en el suelo-quedan 2-dijo el humano,mientras una exprecion de terror se formo en la cara de los 2 lobos restantes ,los cuales trataron de huir pero fueron detenidos por una delgada figura-sabían que odio la cobardía-una voz femenina se oyó-no merecen mas que la muerte-saco una daga y se dispuso a matar a uno de los lobos pero fue interrumpida-¡NO!-la voz de shia sonó mientras detenía la daga con su propia mano-lo ciento gatita,pero todos tenemos derecho al perdón,y no permitiré que les sea negado ese derecho-un tono muy seguro se oyó de shia mientras los lobos se iban del lugar-aaa veo que el humano se dio cuenta-una cheetah mostró su rostro y un enorme aura negra emergió de ella-lo lamento señorita pero debo decirle que esta poseída por un demonio-al decirlo se noto un leve tono de burla en la voz de shia-jajaja,este cuerpo es perfecto,lo único malo es que ahora soy mujer,ja aun así eso no me importa mientras tenga este cuerpo nadie podrá con migo-la voz de la cheetah se oyó con un tono muy grave ,como si no fuera el de una mujer.

Al terminar su frase se lanzo con su pie derecho apuntando hacia shia,el cual recibió el impacto de lleno en su estomago sin moverse ni un centímetro-jajaja,y ese es todo el potencial que puedes sacar de ella-tomo la pierna de la felina y la lanzo muy alto,para luego mandarla a volar de una patada mientras descendía-esto nos alejara suficiente del valle-dijo shia mirando la dirección en la que había salido despedida la felina,para luego avanzar el mismo por dicha dirección.

-tienes bastante fuerza humano...¡PERO ESO NO TE SERVIRÁ DE NADA!-la felina gritaba furica mientras su aura negra se hacia cada ves mas grande-te mostrare lo que un demonio puede hacer-sus garras comenzaron a crecer y volverse tan negras como su aura,al igual que sus ojos y pelaje-me devorare tu un poder así ni siquiera el amo,tajim podrá detenerme-se lanzo contra shia y ataco con sus garras como navajas al rostro del humano,pero fue fácilmente detenida,para luego recibir un fuerte golpe en sus costillas derechas,las cuales sonaron al romperse-por favor detente-el que dijo esto fue el humano,tenia un rostro de calma pero a la ves de tristeza bajo su mascara-toda esa energía oscura terminara por debilitar tu cuerpo asta que no resistas ni tu propio peso-estas palabras estaban dirigidas a la autentica dueña del cuerpo,pero el demonio seguía controlando a la cheetah y siguió atacando al humano-mjajaja, hay por favor,el humano que se preocupa por todos,por favor,eres patético,no pudiste salvar ni siquiera a la estúpida tu noviecita y ahora crees que podrás salvarla a ella- en la voz proveniente de la cheetah de denotaba un gran tono de burla,continuo diciendo-IMPACTO ARDIENTE-

Para cuando shia se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía ya tenia las garras de la felina incrustadas en el lado en el lado izquierdo de su abdomen, comenzó a sentir un gran ardor en dicha zona-lo vez humano,eres un inútil pesado de carne inservible-dicha voz no se había percatado de que su garra(o mas bien la garra de la cheetah que controlaba)estaba atorada en la carne del humano asta que shia pronuncio las palabras-ángel que surcar los cielos dame toda tu energía-nuevamente la enorme luz y las alas en shia se hicieron presentes-¡QUE!no no no , aléjate de mi-sonó el demonio en la cheetah muy atemorizado por lo que estaba viendo.

Shia poso su mano en la frente de la felina poseída-primero que nada sal de hay,maldito parásito-una luz muy fuerte comenzó a salir de su mano mientras posaba su mano en la frente de la felina(la cual parecía estar fundiéndose en dicha frente)para luego de un tirón arrancar al demoníaco ser que se encontraba dentro de esta-¡¿QUE,QUE?!no,por favor no me hagas daño-decía aquel pequeño ser de no mas de medio metro-shia solo lo ignoro mientras iba a revisar las heridas de la cheeta.

Noto que tenia las costillas rotas-mierda,creo que me exedi un poco-apoyo su mano sobre las costillas rotas diciendo-IGAKU(medicina)-se escucho un extraño sonido proveniente de las costillas ya mencionadas-listo esa es la única herida grave,ahora solo necesitas descanso-pensó en voz alta,mientras un pequeño demonio miraba la escena pensando-jajaj humano estúpido es mi oportunidad-su mano derecha se transformo en una daga y se lanzo contra shia con intención de apuñalarlo por la estaba,cuando estaba a punto de llegar fue detenido por la mano derecha de shia,la cual sujetaba la cabeza del demonio-a casi me olvido de ti asqueroso parásito, PURIFICACIÓN-su mano nuevamente emano luz y el pequeño ser,fue desintegrado por completo-veamos tendré que llevarte al palacio por ahora-le dijo shia a la cheetah,sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta alguna,para luego tomarla como si fuera un saco de papas-bueno guilmon creo que es hora de vol...jajaja veo que te estas divirtiendo-le dijo shia mentalmente a su compañero digimon

-si shia,pero...quiero jugar mas tiempo-rogaba el lagarto,el cual estaba rodeado de niños y había vuelto a ser pequeño(con pequeño me refiero a 1 metro 25cm)-esta bien te esperare para cenar hoy en la noche ¿ya sabes como volver al palacio no?-hablo mentalmente con el digimon-si solo debo subir a la montaña que esta aya-dijo señalando al templo-mmm,guilmon no puedo ver a donde señalas recuerda que no estoy con tigo-pensó con un gesto de hartazgo-a es cierto-pensó el digimon-bueno no importa solo rastrea mi energía y sabrás donde es-termino el humano-nos vemos mas tarde guilmon-corrió asta tomar buena velocidad y al dar un salto muy alto comenzó a volar(recuerden que tiene las alas de ángel)en dirección al templo.

Al llegar,la deposito en una de las habitaciones libres y se fue a descansar a otra de las habitaciones,al recostarse una voz tenebrosa hablo en el interior de su cabeza-jajaja,siempre tan piadoso,no shia-la voz sonaba muy arrogante-si hubiera sido yo los abría echo pedazos a todos-shia serró los ojos con gesto de aburrimiento,para luego hablar-y eso de que abría servido simplemente los habría asesinado sin siquiera darles la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores-iso una pausa y continuo-ademas seguramente los pobladores del valle ya devén haber mandado a algún mensajero para que escoltaran a los bandidos a alguna prisión,y con lo que les hice estarán inconscientes por varios días-termino el humano callando a la voz de su mente y durmiéndose.

UNAS CUANTAS HORAS DESPUÉS

-a que donde estoy-una cheetah muy asustada despertaba en una habitación-¡aaaaaaaaa!¿que cosa eres?-le pregunto aterrada a un pequeño lagarto rojo que se encontraba a su lado-guilmon es un digimon-respondió el lagarto sin darse cuenta de que eso solo la confundiría mas-¿un que?-dijo la cheetah demostrando no entender de que hablaba el digimon.

-jijiji,no importa,shia dijo que cuando te despertaras teníamos que ir a comer-el estomago de ambos gruño y el digimon la guió al salón comedor.

-vamos,por aquí-hablo el guiándola a la cocina y encontraron a shia cocinando mientras tarareaba una canción y hacia un extraño baile muy mal coordinado-tudum tudum tudum tudum tudum tudum tudum turururururu(por si se preguntan que es lo que tararea,es el sonido de la pantera rosa)-tarareaba el humano,asta que se percato que lo observaban y se detuvo tratando de poner una cara seria-a hola,que bueno que despertaste¿como te sientes?-pregunto en un tono alegre.

La cheetah no respondía,se había quedado observando el rostro del humano(sin mascara)tratando de deducir que era ese extraño ser

-hem-aclaro su garganta-oh lo siento es de mala educación mirar fijamente a las personas-dijo la felina apenada-no pasa nada, después de todo en estos lugares no se ven muchos humanos-dijo tratando de aliviarla-¿como esta tu herida-pregunto con una muy leve preocupación-bien.¿as sido tu el que me a curado?-al oír esto el humano bajo la cabeza respondiendo apenado-si,pero también eh sido yo quien te a lastimado-de un momento a otro unos cuantos recuerdos abordaron la mente de la felina,recordando así la corta pelea tenida con un guerrero enmascarado.Y la mirar la ropa de shia se percato de que el era dicho guerrero-la que debería disculparse soy yo-en su voz se escucho mucha pena por los actos cometidos en su pasado-entonces estamos a mano-completo el humano con una sonrisa-eh-dijo la felina-digo que estamos a mano,ya nos disculpamos ambos y estamos a mano-le explico a la felina mientras iba a buscar unos platos-jaja,esta bien-respondió ella-guilmon había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación asta que.

-shia apresúrate,tengo hambre-el digimon y la felina se sentaron en la mesa del salón comedor para cenar-no creo que sea tan buena como la sopa de po pero bueno-dijo el humano mientras les serbia la sopa a sus dos compañeros y los observaba atentamente esperando su veredicto-y bueno¿esta rica?-pregunto con mucho interés-si deliciosa-respondieron en unisono el digimon y la felina. Shia se alegro mucho de que la sopa que le había enseñado a preparar po avía sido bien recibida.

Mientras cenaban a guilmon se callo de su silla terminando con toda su sopa en la cara y ensuciándose todo el cuerpo-puaj iré a limpiarme y a dormir-dijo el digimon yéndose del lugar-asta mañana guilmon-lo despidió shia mientras terminaba su plato de sopa,al igual que la felina-bueno si quieres puedes ir a dormir-le dijo el humano mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa y se disponía a limpiar el desastre causado por guilmon-esta bien nos vemos mañana,¿te llamas shia no?-

-si ese es mi nombre-respondió el humano alegremente-oh bueno yo me llamo zoto,nos vemos mañana-dijo yéndose de la cocina,sin darse cuenta de que shia había quedado paralizado-¿que?...zoto, inclusive tiene el mismo nombre-la voz tenebrosa de su cabeza se oyó de nuevo-veo que te diste cuenta-shia solo respondió-si furia,de echo me di cuenta de que su aura era idéntico a la de ella cuando entro aquí con guilmon-la voz le hablo de nuevo a shia-entones ella debe ser su hermana dimensional-

-estoy casi seguro de ello-termino shia para continuar limpiando la cocina y para luego irse a dormir.

**BUENO LA VERDAD NO SE SI ESTA MUY BIEN ESTE CAPITULO PERO BUENO,LES DIRE LA VERDAD LA CHEETAAH ZOTO SE ME OCURRIÓ HACE POCO POR DISCULPARME POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO(LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTUVE SIN CLASES POR MUCHO TIEMPO Y POR ALGUNA RAZÓN LA INSPIRACIÓN ABANDONO MI CEREBRO).DESDE YA LES AGRADEZCO POR HABER SEGUIDO LEYENDO MI FIC ,ME HACEN MUY FELIZ LEYÉNDOLO (-::::: .OPS CREO QUE LE HICE OJOS DE SIN MUCHO MAS QUE DECIR SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES "MAESTRO DE LAS DIMENSIONES"**

**O CASI ME OLVIDO EL COMENTARIO AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR NO ERA PARA FANÁTICO Z(PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN)**


	7. RECUERDOS DE UN ANGEL

**bueno gente acá estoy de nuevo con el capitulo 7 espero que les guste y hay les va.  
**

**a si siempre me olvido de esto pero hoy me acorde:**

**disclaimer: kung fu panda y otras series o películas mencionadas en este fic no me pertenecen,son de sus respectivas empresas **

**capitulo 7 RECUERDOS DE UN ANGEL**

-GONG,GONG-sonaba fuertemente el gran gong que anunciaba que era hora de levantarse en el valle de la paz,los comerciantes del valle de la paz comenzaban a abrir sus negocios ante un nuevo día de trabajo.

-grooooooaaaarrrrrrrrr, dejen de golpear esa maldita mierda,o los matare a todos-el grito de un humano,que no avía pegado un ojo en toda la noche se hacia presente. El grito avía sido de tal magnitud que los que los ciudadanos del calle de la paz que aun dormían,despertaron atemorizados. Mientras en el palacio de jade el humano trataba de conciliar el sueño ya que como se menciono no avía podido dormir en toda la noche.

-pero que fue eso-una cheetah muy asustada se despertaba por el sonoro grito-aooooaaaa-estiro sus brazos para quitarse el sueño-veamos si ay algo de comer aquí-dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina-al pasar por la habitación del humano miro a través de un pequeño espacio,ya que la puerta no estaba totalmente serrada-¿mmm,que sera lo que abra estado soñando?-se pregunto a si misma en un susurro.

FLASHBACK DE ZOTO

una felina de pelaje amarillento con manchas negras dormía plácidamente en una de la habitaciones del palacio,cuando fue despertada abrupta mente por un enorme grito de angustia-¿pero que fue eso?-se denotaba un gran tono de miedo y preocupación en su voz-¿hay alguien hay? -pregunto nuevamente con miedo en su voz.

Pero nadie respondió-si hay alguien hay mas le vale que deje de brome-no pudo terminar su frase por que fue interrumpida por el grito de cierto humano-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-el grito parecía haber sido lanzado con toda la furia de un alma en pena.

la chica reconoció la voz del humano y con preocupación,se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia la habitación del ya mencionado humano.

Al llegar a la habitación abrió rápidamente la puerta de esta-oye chico te encuentras bi-se detuvo en seco y extrañamente su cara se puso tan roja como un tomate en su estado perfecto de madures,al notar que el humano dormía en ropa interior,se cubrió los ojos,descubrió un poco su ojo derecho-a solo estas teniendo una pesadilla-pensó la aliviada y muy sonrojada felina.

-maldito... suéltala,voy a asesinarte-la voz del humano se iso escuchar con un enorme tono de ira,y la felina comenzaba a tomar interés en el sueño del humano, así que se sentó en el suelo a escuchar lo que decía shia sin quitar su mano de sus ojos,lo cual era bastante inútil,ya que se encontraba mirando por el espacio entre sus dedos.

-tu asqueroso demonio, suéltala-el tono furico se mantenía en su voz-oh no lo avía notado,no tiene pelaje en todo el cuerpo...a exepcion de su cabeza...¿con quien estará soñando?-dijo la felina mientras liberaba un fuerte bostezo-toma esto-grito shia,aun dormido liberando una pequeña bola de fuego de su boca,a lo que la felina abrió enormemente sus ojos para decir-wow,le pediré que me enseñe a hacer eso-sonó bastante entusiasmada al decirlo-ahora zoto corre antes de que...¡NOOOOOOOOO!-la felina se impresiono demasiado al oír su nombre y comenzó a notar que el humano estaba despertando, así que rápidamente salio de la habitación para volver a la suya,al llegar a su habitación se dejo caer en su cama preguntándose nuevamente-que sera lo que abra estado soñando...y por que menciono mi nombre?-continuo haciéndose las mismas preguntas asta quedarse dormida.

FIN FLASHBACK ZOTO

La felina continuo su camino recordando lo que avía sucedido la noche anterior,volviendo a sonrojarse-sera mejor que deje de pensar en tonterías y baya a comer algo-al terminar su frase su estomago rugió fuertemente.

Al entrar a la cocina se dispuso a buscar lo necesario para prepararse un te.

un pequeño lagarto rojo entro en la cocina tomando por sorpresa a la joven felina-hola señorita-dijo el lagarto rojo-ho,hola tu eres mmm,guilmon cierto-su voz sonó con interés-si ese es mi nombre-respondió el lagarto en tono alegre,mientras su estomago rugía fuertemente.

La felina soltó una carcajada bastante sonora-oye no es culpa de guilmon,tengo mucha hambre-la felina dejo de reírse para darle algún alimento al hambriento lagarto-¿quieres algo en especial?-pregunto la felina al digimon-solo pan,con eso guilmon estará bien-

-veamos creo queee... aquí están-dijo sujetando un gran canasta con panes de frijol para luego dársela al digimon y ver como este devoraba cada pan de un solo bocado-al terminar de desayunar zoto y guilmon comenzaron a recorrer todo el templo,ya que ninguno de los 2 lo conocía.

UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE

-aooaaaoo,al menos pude dormir unas horas-decía un cansado humano,que lentamente se levantaba de su cama,asta que-¡shia despierta,hora de comer!-un lagarto rojo atravesó la puerta de papel y madera de la habitación,dándole un cabezazo por accidente al pobre y confundido humano-au au au,que te pasa guilmon,por que tanta prisa tan temprano-el lagarto miro extrañado al humano para luego decir-¿temprano?pero shia si ya es hora de almorzar-el humano se sorprendió bastante,ya que se le había echo tarde y por su culpa tendrían que almorzar muy tarde.

Aun así se vistió rápidamente y se dispuso a ir a la cocina para comenzar a cocinar,cuando estaba por llegar a dicho lugar se percato de que un delicioso aroma salia de la cocina,se acerco lentamente a esta y vio la espalda de una felina que se encontraba cocinando,luego recordó lo que avía dicho guilmon"¡shia despierta es hora de comer!".

al decirlo,el humano creyó que se trataba de que el lagarto tenia hambre,pero ahora lo había entendido,guilmon no lo estaba llamando por tener hambre, sino que lo estaba llamando por que la comida ya estaba lista.

Muy apenado y con un tono de vergüenza hablo-lo...lo siento-la felina fue tomada por sorpresa nuevamente y al boletarse vio a un apenado humano que le hacia reverencias diciendo-lo lamento mucho de verdad,tu eres una invitada en el palacio de jade ,no deberías estar haciendo esto-en su tono se denotaba una gran angustia y vergüenza.

La felina lo noto y para que el humano se tranquilizara con un tono entre rudo y animado dijo-oye eres tonto o que, yo hago esto por que me gusta-el tono rudo solo iso que el humano soltara una leve risa asta que la felina continuo-y ademas por que quería agradecerte que me sacaras a ese maldito demonio del cuerpo-esto ultimo lo dijo rascándose la nariz,mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa avergonzada.

-jaja de nada...¿jaja te gusta cocinar?...a mi también,de echo es inventado varias recetas extrañas,al mesclar algunos alimentos-la felina lo miro extrañada-¿en verdad te gusta cocinar?-pregunto con escepticismo-si desde que era pequeño me a gustado,principalmente mesclar los sabores raros,¿por que lo preguntas?-pregunto ahora el humano con intriga.

-no,por nada,lo que sucede es que no conozco a muchos hombres que digan que las gusta cocinar-contesto la felina mientras terminaba de condimentar la comida que estaba preparando-a por cierto ¿que estas cocinando?-hablo el humano mientras tomaba asiento-es una receta que aprendí a cocinar poco antes de que ese demonio me controlara,se llama salmón szechuan-respondió en tono alegre mientras llevaba la fuente en la que estaba el salmón ya mencionado,hacia la mesa-ja,se ve delicioso-la felina se sentó también en la mesa y cuando ambos se disponían a servirse un trozo del pez ya mencionado,una garra golpeo la mano de shia haciendo que este soltara sus palillos.

-guilmon que haces-le pregunto al dueño de dicha garra-lo hiciste a propósito-hablo el lagarto,dejando desconcertado al humano-de que hablas-pregunto extrañado y un poco molesto-tu trabaste la puerta de tu habitación para que yo no pudiera venir y que tu te comieras todo-el lagarto sonaba triste y enfadado a la vez-¿enserio?...guilmon...aun si yo hubiera trabado la puerta tu podrías haber salido por el enorme oyó que hiciste en la puerta-al oír esto el digimon cambio su mirada por una de confusión-a es cierto,si es por ese oyó por el cual salí-shia iso un gesto de resignación y continuo-bueno, entonces...¿vas a comer?-recibiendo una afirmación del digimon,mientras este tomaba haciendo.

así los tres presentes en la cocina del palacio comieron de el delicioso almuerzo preparado por zoto-oye como fue que ese demonio tomo tu cuerpo-pregunto shia al recordar la disculpa dada por la felina-bueno la verdad es que estaba trabajando en un pueblo muy alejado de aquí,en un restaurante para ser mas exacta-shia se encontraba a escuchando con mucho interés mientras guilmon solo comía-y en una ocasión apareció un cliente que parecía muy enfermo,yo fui a preguntarle que era lo que iba a pedir,pero al acercarme solo tosió encima mio y se desmallo sin mas,el dueño del restaurante solo lo saco a rastras y lo tiro en medio de la calle.A los pocos días me enferme muy gravemente y tuve que dejar de trabajar porque no tenia la fuerza suficiente para mantenerme en pie por mas de 10 minutos,cada día me sentía peor y poco a poco comenzaba a morir-

-mmm, típico de esos parásitos,se aprovecho de tu condición e iso un trato con tigo¿no es así?-la cheetah lo miro extrañada y respondió-de echo eso fue exactamente lo que iso...me dijo que curaría mi enfermedad si lo dejaba controlar mi cuerpo-la cheetah bajo la cabeza-y mas tarde descubrí que una vez que entrara en mi cuerpo no podría sacarlo...pero... gracias a ti ahora estoy bien-dijo levantando la cabeza y esbozando una enorme sonrisa-a la cual shia solo bajo la cabeza para no demostrar que se había sonrojado al ver la sonrisa de la felina,el humano comió cabizbajo, la felina y el dijimon lo miraron extrañados asta que hablo-¿y todos esos bandidos?-pregunto mostrando su rostro normal-a ellos...eran los subordinados de jefes bandidos que el demonio derroto con mi cuerpo,al morir sus jefes se pusieron al servicio de el demonio-bajo un poco la cabeza mientras decía esto,ya que lamentaba que hubieran utilizado su cuerpo para matar a los mencionados jefes,nadie dijo nada mas,solo se limitaron a terminar de comer.

Al terminar shia acoto-eso estuvo realmente delicioso-como respuesta a su afirmación recibió una cálida sonrisa de la felina,pero algo extraño sucedió al ver su sonrisa,shia creyó estar sufriendo alucinaciones ,ya que al ver el rostro de la chetaah sonriendo vio una humana de cabello castaño y ojos marrones con la misma sonrisa que zoto. Shia no lo avía notado pero llevaba mas de 1 minuto mirando el rostro de la chetaah,sin la mas mínima reacción, sacudió su cabeza para tratar de quitar la imagen de la humana de su cabeza,cuando se quedo quieto,se dio cuenta que avía estado mirando a zoto por un largo rato y con un gran sonrojo y algo nervioso dijo-eee...lo siento pe pero debo irme aaa meditar si meditar por un largo rato-se levanto rápidamente de su cilla casi tirándola,y se dirigió hacia cualquier lugar que estuviese bastante alejado de la cocina.

-que crees que le aya pasado-pregunto extrañada la chetaah al lagarto rojo-no los se,pero parecía estar enfermo-afirmo el lagarto pensando en el sonrojo del humano-oh por cierto¿que eres tu?-lo interrogo la chetaah,a lo cual guilmon respondió con calma-guilmon es un digimon-sin darse cuenta había logrado que la felina se confundiera mas-¿y eso que es?-pregunto de nuevo zoto-pues un digimon es...es...mmm la verdad no lo se-termino el lagarto con una sonrisa,mientras la felina soltaba una pequeña risa nerviosa-jaja,bueno luego le preguntare a shia-termino la cheetah mientras recogía los platos de la mesa.

EN EL DURAZNO SAGRADO

un humano se encontraba en la posición del loto-gracias a dios logre salir de hay rápido-se dijo a si mismo-mjajaja,o si no que abría pasado-sonó una voz sombría en su mente-por favor furia,sabes que cerca de zoto no podía controlar mis impulsos,y por lo que veo con ella sucedería lo mismo-le dijo a la voz en su mente mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

Continuo su meditación asta quedarse dormido.

EL SUEÑO DE SHIA

shia se encontraba recostado en un enorme prado mirando hacia el cielo-hola amor-sonó una voz femenina-hola zoto-respondió el humano con una enorme sonrisa-ven levántate vamos a comer algo-dijo la chica,mientras el humano se ponía de pie sin quitarle un ojo de encima,observaba como si no la hubiese visto en mucho tiempo,lo primero que miro fueron sus atragantes ojos marrones,en los cuales se perdió por un momento,luego continuo observando su piel tan blanca como la nieve,la verdad le parecía un detalle raro de ella,ya que según el avían ido a la playa en varias ocasiones y su piel ni siquiera se había puesto un poco roja,y por ultimo se fijo en su cabello,el cual era de un tono marrón ,al igual que sus ojos,pero paresia cambiar de color constantemente.

claro que el conocía la razón de dicho cambio,después de todo ese tipo de cambios es bastante normal cuando se tienen los poderes de un ángel-shia te sucede algo,te ves distraído-interrogo la humana en tono de preocupación-nada es que solo no te observaba con detenimiento desde hace mucho tiempo-la chica se sonrojo levemente al oír al humano.

De repente una enorme oscuridad comenzó a cubrir todo el sueño-hola...insignificante humano-una voz sombría sonó en todo el lugar-TU,maldito demonio sal de donde estés-la furia se denotaba bastante en la voz del humano-¿o sino que?-intimido el demonio mientras aparecía tras la chica conocida como zoto-¡NOOOOOOOO!-grito el humano con furia-maldito... suéltala o voy a asesinarte-continuo furico-o por favor,jajaj...tu asesinarme a mi-hablo el demonio con tono arrogante-tu...asqueroso demonio suéltala-el humano sonaba mas furioso,mientras que el demonio solo reía y con tono arrogante pregunto nuevamente-¿o sino que?-el humano iso varias posiciones de mano mientras tomada una gran bocanada de aire-toma esto-grito el humano-ESTILO DE FUEGO, RÁFAGA DE AGUJAS ARDIENTES-un centenar de agujas salieron disparadas del cabello del humano hacia el cielo,para que luego este las calentara con fuego que salia de su boca,para finalmente tele dirigirse hacia la espalda del demonio,el cual al no ver las muy pequeñas agujas,no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlas.

El demonio recibió de lleno todas las agujas en su espalda soltando por accidente a la humana,la cual comenzó a correr hacia el humano con toda la velocidad que pudo-ahora zoto corre antes de que...¡NOOOOOOOOO!-fue todo lo que shia pudo decir mientras veía como tajim había atravesado el corazón de la humana con una espada tan negra como un trozo de carbón.

Shia trato de ayudarla,pero al acercarse a ella humana se había transformado en una felina con el cabello amarillento y manchas negras-pero que es esto-se pregunto mientras todo en ese lugar comenzaba a desaparecer.

shia abrió los ojos,y noto que se encontraba nuevamente en el durazno sagrado-mierda,otra vez ese maldito sueño,tch por su culpa no pude dormir en casi toda la noche-dijo casi susurrando el humano.

Un sonido atrajo su atención miro a su alrededor pero no vio nada,se puso de pie para irse,pero una felina de cabeza, colgada del durazno sagrado lo detuvo-oye que haces-dijo en tono alegre la felina ,la cual se encontraba frente a el de cabeza-yo...solo estaba meditando-dijo con un tono fingido de aburrimiento-oh¿ hay algo divertido que hacer aquí?-pregunto la felina sin notar que el humano no la escuchaba-tienes que controlarte shia,vamos contrólate imbécil-se decía en su mente un muy sonrojado shia-oye te sientes bien,estas muy rojo-se acerco la felina mientras posaba su mano en la frente del humano,para verificar si este tenia fiebre,sin notar que esto solo lo ponía mas nervioso-mierda contrólate estúpido controla...a al demonio con el control-pensó el humano tomando desprevenida a la felina mientras la besaba.

La felina abrió mucho sus ojos sorprendida de lo que sucedía comenzó a levantar su mano con intención de abofetear al humano,pero no pudo,ya que comenzó a sentir una sensación conocida,era como si ya hubiera besado antes a ese sujeto , así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue dejarse llevar por el momento,mientras el humano pensaba-pero que mierda es lo que estoy haciendo...esperen por que no me a golpeado ya-al separarse el humano hablo-yo yo lo siento mucho , perdón por mi atrevimiento-decía el humano con su cara totalmente roja.

Mientras,la chetaah seguía tratando de encontrar la razón de por que el beso se le hacia tan familiar-oye te sientes bien-pregunto el humano preocupado-emm,si estoy bien-contesto una muy sonrojada chetaah,lo cual en realidad no se veía por su pelaje-lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento ,por favor no me mates-rogaba el humano mientras hacia reverencias a la felina-no pasa nado-hablo la felina mientras bajaba la cabeza tratando de sonar tranquila-mmm¿en serio?-pregunto el humano con un leve sonrojo.

-bueno creo que deberíamos regresar o tu amigo se preocupara-trato de cambiar de tema la felina-emm si tienes razón-dijo el humano saliendo del lugar a una gran velocidad-unas carreritas-pregunto la felina en tono infantil-jaja no me ganaras-respondió el humano con entusiasmo sin mirarla a la cara,y de un momento a otro ambos salieron disparados a una enorme velocidad.

EN LA COCINA

Un hambriento lagarto preguntaba-oye shia que cocinaras-al decirlo su estomago rugió fuertemente-pizza-respondió el humano-¿que clase de comida es esa?-pregunto con gesto de confusión la felina hay presente-es una comida tradicional de un país llamado Italia,que se encuentra al oeste de china-respondió con una sonrisa inocente-si,pizza pizza pizza-repetía el lagarto rojo mientras su estomago rugía-aunque el único queso que encontré aquí es el de cabra así que no se si tendrá buen sabor-continuo el humano con un poco de preocupación,de que lo que cocinara no fuera bien recibido-bueno si no se prueba no se sabrá si sabe bien-lo animo la felina-sisi apresúrate que guillmon tiene hambre-hablo en tercera persona el digimon-bueno bueno guilmon espera que apenas estoy amasando la masa-le pidió el humano al lagarto-esta bien-se resigno a esperar por la comida el piel roja.

MIENTRAS EN UN ALEJADO LUGAR

Los 5 furiosos tomaban un descanso de su viaje hacia tay long mientras cenaban unos cuanto frutos que avían recogido en su camino.

mono y mantis se encontraban hablando separados de todos para que cierta felina no los oyera-oye mantis-llamo mono a su amigo-que sucede mono-respondió mantis en tono de aburrimiento-oye tu que opinas acerca de lo que dijo ese tal shia en el valle-pregunto mono con interés en su voz,pero a la vez muy suavemente para no ser oído-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto el insecto-ya sabes, eso de que el panda es el guerrero dragón-dijo muy suavemente-mmm la verdad es que podría ser posible-dijo mantis sonando un poco aburrido-es verdad, después de todo,tigresa no pudo hacer nada contra shia y po pudo dejarlo sin aire de un golpe-mono afirmo,sin notar que una figura alargada venia detrás de el-oye mono po solo pudo golpearlo por que shia estaba distraído-afirmo una serpiente mientras se acercaba.

-la verdad es que yo si creo que sea el guerrero dragón-al oír esta afirmación todos se impresionaron mucho,pero no por dicha afirmación,si no por quien la decía-tigresa hablas en serio-pregunto grulla que aun no había intervenido en la conversación.

-¿De echo si... piénsenlo, después de todo ustedes mismos lo vieron no?-pregunto la felina-¿ver que?-pregunto un insecto extrañado-el golpe que el panda le dio a ese chico,no se dieron cuenta de la gran concentración de chi que libero con ese golpe-todos se miraron antes de que tigresa continuara-ademas creo que lo que dijo de la habilidad de recuperación del panda es cierto-todos recordaron como no avían notado un detalle tan importante ,en su primer día el panda se avía recuperado sin ayuda de enormes heridas.

-entonces por que no hacemos lo que dijo shiffu y lo dejamos pelear contra tay long-hablo mono, ganándose la atención de todos-aun siendo el guerrero dragón tay long es demasiado para alguien tan inexperto como el, necesaria años para vencerlo-apelo la felina respondiendo a la pregunta del simio-es verdad ademas creo que eso solo fue un arrancon de ira-dijo víbora hablando sobre el golpe ya mencionado-no importa si fue un arrancon de ira o no ,el punto es que necesitaría mucho entrenamiento antes de poder luchar contra alguien como tay lon-dio por terminada la conversación la felina.

-mmm interesante no sabia sobre esta conversación-pensó el "clon de sombra"del humano,que se encontraba en perfecto equilibrio en la copa de un árbol archivando todo lo que veía con una pequeña maquina-sera mejor que archive asta el ultimo detalle-pensó mientras se sentaba y continuaba con su trabajo de archivista.

EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ

-eso estuvo delicioso,nunca había comido una comida como esa-alego una felina mientras se frotaba su estomago-si es verdad, estuvo delicioso,hacia mucho que no preparabas pizza shia-corroboro el lagarto-si es verdad,pero solo por que desde hace mucho que no tenia ni el tiempo ni los materiales para prepararlos-respondió el humano al lagarto-si quieren pueden ir a dormir-yo me encargare de limpiar-les dijo el humano a los 2 presentes-bueno asta mañana-dijo el digimon sin dudarlo y yéndose a dormir.

-yo me quedare a ayudarte-hablo la felina-o no deja yo me encargare de todo, después de todo,no deberías trabajar en tu ultimo día aquí-sonó un poco entristecido,la felina solo guardo silencio y luego continuo-aun asi te ayudare,y no aceptare un no por respuesta-ante esto el humano solo sonrió y le permitió a la felina que lo ayudara.

-oye puedo hacerte una pregunta-pregunto con un poco de vergüenza-bueno pero ya la hiciste-bromeo el humano-jaja muy listo...¿nosotros ya nos conocíamos?-pregunto la felina mirando a los ojos celestes de shia-e por que lo preguntas-ante esta pregunta la felina se sonrojo un poco y respondió-bueno...veras...cuando me besaste hoy... sentí como si tu lo hubieras echo antes-finalizo muy sonrojada,claro que bajo su pelaje dicho sonrojo casi no se veía-no la verdad es que no creo que nos hubiéramos visto antes,pero espera,creo que en este lugar mi cara seria muy fácil de recordar si me hubieras visto antes-dijo con interés mientras comenzaba a lavar los platos utilizados en la cena-bueno ese es el tema-dijo la felina confundiendo al humano-yo no recuerdo nada...hace unos 6 meses desperté en un pueblo sin recordar nada,a escepcion de mi nombre-sonó muy triste al decir esto.

-aunque por alguna parecía que mi cuerpo estaba entrenado en el arte del combate,ya que tenia habilidades innatas para luchar-alzo la mirada para averiguar el por que de que el humano no hubiera dicho una sola palabra.

al mirarlo observo que se encontraba en estado de shock,paso su mano frente al rostro del humano pero no vio respuesta alguna, inclusive lleno una vasija con agua y le arrojo dicho liquido,pero aun así no hubo respuesta alguna.

EN EL INTERIOR DE LA MENTE DE SHIA

-e e ella dijo que no recuerda nada desde hace 6 meses-parecía estar en un estado de impresión enorme-jajaja al parecer ella no es la hermana dimensional de zoto-dijo una vos proveniente de un rincón-entonses ese poema que zoto dijo tal vez era una especie de tecnica-dijo el humano con enormes lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos-a te refieres a ese extraño poema que dijo mientras estaba muriendo-ablo el ser del rincón ,que comenzaba a acercarse a shia-si-respondio el humano mientras recordaba dicho poema

AQUELLOS POSEEDORES DEL ESPIRITU CELESTIAL

SIN IMPORTAR EL DOLOR SUFRIDO POR EL CUERPO

NI LA MUERTE EN EL MUNDO CARNAL

MIENTRAS PERMANESCAN LIBRES DEL ODIO

LA LLAMA DE LA VIDA NO SE EXTINGUIRÁ

Y EL ALMA VOLVERÁ A SURGIR

RENACERÁ NUEVAMENTE

PARA QUE UNA NUEVA VIDA SEA CREADA

LA ANTIGUA DEVE SER OLVIDADA(autor:yo)

-oh pero que tierno el humano estúpido a vuelto a encontrar a su alma gemela-hablo en tono burlon aquel ser,mientras comenzaba a mostrarse,dejando ver a un ser idéntico a shia,pero que en lugar de poseer el cabello castaño y los ojos celestes poseía un cabello negro,unos ojos rojos y una piel tan roja como la de una hormiga de dicho color,ademas estaba vestido con un smoking.

-oye te encuentras bien-una voz femenina lo saco de su mente

-ee si claro-dijo notando que tenia la cara mojada con algo-¿estas llorando?-pregunto la felina al humano-no solo sudo por los ojos...es obio que estoy llorando-respondió con un tono de enojo fingido mientras se limpiaba la cara-¿y por que llorabas?-pregunto con interés la felina-no,por nada en realidad solo recordé algo-alego el humano con un gesto de tristeza fingido.

la felina al ver dicho gesto,lo creyó y no pregunto nada mas,ya que no quería hacer que el humano se sintiera mal-aaaoooaa,bueno creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir-hablo mas para si mismo ,que para su acompañante-nos vemos mañana-se despidió el humano,mientras tomaba un camino que NO llevaba a los dormitorios.

la felina noto esto,y en silencio lo siguió.el humano ya se había alejado bastante del templo,cuando la felina que lo seguía comenzó a temblar de frió-toma ponte esto-le hablo el humano a la felina extendiendo en su mano,la cual sostenía una especie de chaqueta-eeee¿desde cuando sabias que te estaba siguiendo? -exigió una explicación la felina-la verdad,desde que salí del templo,note que me estabas siguiendo-dijo el humano en tono aburrido-a claro y me haces caminar asta aquí para nada-hablo la felina enfadada-yyyy la verdad si,porque si te preguntabas el porque de que no aya ido a dormir,pues simplemente tenia ganas de estirar las piernas-extrañamente la tranquilidad de un ser en completa paz se escuchaba en la voz del humano.

-¿oye te sientes bien?-pregunto por segunda vez en la noche la felina,al notar la serenidad en la voz del humano-la verdad es que no me había sentido tan bien y feliz en mucho tiempo-respondió el humano con una enorme sonrisa-la felina lo observo por un instante y nuevamente volvió a sentir la extraña sensación familiar,y al recordar lo sucedido se sonrojo un poco y hablo-bu bueno estoy muy cansada me iré a dormir-sonó muy nerviosa la cheetah-asta mañana-le respondió el humano mientras la despedía.

la felina se alejo del lugar lentamente llevándose con sigo la chaqueta que shia le avía dado-jaja asta que se fue-sonó la voz tenebrosa en la mente del humano-si o si no hubiera arruinado la sorpresa-le respondió shia muy sereno mientras juntaba sus manos.

-ángel que surcas los cielos dame toda tu energía-al decir esto la enorme luz y las alas se hicieron presentes nuevamente-sera mejor que comience ahora o si no se ira sin su regalo de despedida-finalizo el humano mientras comenzaba a meditar.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-ha ha ah-jadeaba terriblemente cansado un humano,se encontraba lleno de sudor y su rostro demostraba un enorme cansancio-ha ha ha...al fin lo logre...ha ha ha sera mejor que valla a preparar el de-pero no pudo continuar ya que se desplomo sin previo aviso en medio del bosque.

unos minutos despues

-shiiiiaaaaa-escucho el humano mientras abría los ojos lentamente-shiiiiaaaa-el escuchar el segundo llamado los abrió de golpe y se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba.

un lagarto rojo y una cheetah muy preocupados se acercaron a el-oye estas bien-pregunto la felina nuevamente,al ver en el estado que se encontraba el humano(le temblaban las piernas y los brazos,ademas de estar muy acelerada su respiración)-que cof cof cof,si creo-sonó enfermo al hablar-si claro-respondió la cheetah con sarcasmo en su voz-ven aquí que te llevaremos asta la cocina-le exigió la felina-bueno esta bien-respondió shia con poca gana,mientras se levantaba del suelo con un poco de dificultad.

-que fue lo que estuviste haciendo para quedar en ese estado-el humano rió de forma nerviosa y respondió-bueno..estaba preparando un ... obsequio de despedida para ti-la felina solo respondió mirándolo un poco sonrojada(recuerden que debido al pelaje dicho sonrojo no se nota a menos que sea muy fuerte)-no era necesario-dijo un poco apenada-tranquila, en realidad son 3 regalos-dijo mientras entraban en la cocina-el primero es este-dijo mostrando un pequeño pergamino,el cual abrió y al hacer unos cuantos sellos de mano hablo-invocación-se formo una densa nube de humo,y al disiparse,shia se encontraba al lado de una enorme carreta con adornos dorados en forma de dragones-oye imbécil,hablo una voz dentro de la mente de shia-en verdad que eres muy idiota-la voz parecía estarse burlando del humano-¿por que lo dices?-le pregunto a la voz en su mente-mira la carreta y veraz-le dijo la voz.

-mierda soy un estúpido-en ese momento noto que avía echo aparecer la carreta en medio de la cocina ,en la cual no había espacio suficiente para un objeto de tal tamaño-zoto¿donde estas?pregunto un poco preocupado-aquí abajo-recibió como respuesta de la felina que estaba siendo aplastada por la carreta.

-mierda,que hago ahora-estaba comenzando a desesperarse-voy a tener que romperla-dijo resignado mientras cargaba un poco de energía en su puno derecho-AAAAIIIIIIAAAA-luego del grito el golpe impacto en el lado inferior derecho de la carreta,y pedazos de la misma salieron disparados hacia arriba-oye estas bien-pregunto un muy preocupado shia-si espero que los otros 2 no sean tan peligrosos como ese jejeje-bromeo la felina-bueno de echo el segundo creo que es bastante peligroso también-hablo el humano en tono pensativo ,mientras la felina lo miraba con algo de miedo.

-na,tranquila,eso paso por mi culpa,la carreta obviamente debí haberla invocado fuera de la cocina... así queee...lo siento pero serán solo 2 regalos-dijo un poco apenado-descuida,no era necesario que me dieras nada-esta vez la apenada fue zoto-es una lastima que aya tenido que destruirla-

-¿tenia algo de especial?-pregunto la felina refiriéndose a la carreta-bueno,la verdad es que le había insertado algunos de mis poderes,para que pudiera moverse con la voluntad de quien fuera en cima de ella-dijo un poco triste-wow eso es genial...oye que comeremos-al escuchar la pregunta el humano se percato de que la cocina se encontraba totalmente destruida y muchos alimentos habían quedado inservibles-mierda...bueeenoooo-rodeo la habitación con los ojos buscando algo que sirviera para comer y asta que se detuvo en un frasco que se hallaba en el suelo-¿quieres galletas?-pregunto levantando el frasco

-mmm,bueno se ven bastante bien-respondió la felina con una sonrisa-¡GUILMON QUIERE!-el lagarto entro corriendo por la puerta y se estrello con shia y zoto ,por suerte shia evito que el frasco se rompiera, sujetándolo con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho y atrapando a la cheetah,pero se tropezó al intentar parase y la felina callo justo en cima de el-que están haciendo-pregunto con interés e inocencia el lagarto,al notar que los labios de ambos se habían unido "accidentalmente".

al oírlo ambos se separaron rápidamente y voltearon hacia lados contrarios para no verse a la cara-¿shia que estaban haciendo?-pregunto nuevamente el digimon-eeeee nada so solo nos tropezamos-hablo shia nerviosamente y con su piel totalmente roja-bu bueno comamos-dijo mirando al suelo la felina-emm si aquí ay galletas-hablo apresuradamente el humano.

los 3 se comieron todo el contenido del frasco y al terminar shia y guilmon acompañaron a zoto asta la puerta del palacio de jade para despedirla-y ahora ¿a donde iras?-pregunto unn poco preocupado el humano-continuare con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que ese demonio me tomara como su marioneta,tratare de encontrar a alguien que me conozca para recordar mi pasado-finalizo la felina

-a es cierto casi olvido darte tus 2 regalos-dijo mientras miraba su reloj-¿oye terminaste de crearlo?-le pregunto a su reloj-si shia el nuevo digivice esta terminado y con los datos obtenidos también e creado un dugihuevo-hablo la voz metálica proveniente del reloj

-bueno entonces materializa los-dijo apuntando al suelo con su reloj,mientras este liberaba un enorme luz de la cual salían un huevo un poco mas grande que el de un avestruz y digivice blanco y amarillo-este es tu segúnd ee digo tu primer regalo-dijo mostrandole el huevo y el aparato-¿que es esto?-dijo mirando al aparato mientras lo tomaba junto con el huevo-adn reconocido,escaneando compatibilidad de adn-una luz salio del digivice e ilumino a la cheetah y al huevo-adn confirmado, inserción de datos iniciada-una pequeña aguja de luz se inyecto en el huevo que sostenía la felina-inyección terminada-a finalizar la frase la luz desapareció y el huevo comenzó a romperse-poio-sonó la vos de una pequeña volita de pelos con cola que salio del huevo.

shia tomo su digivice y en el apareció una especie de fotografía del la pequeña bola de pelos,el digivice comenzó a dar lo que parecía una explicación sobre el pequeño digimon

voz del digivice:

REREMON

etapa:bebe

su técnica especial es transformación :puede transformarse en algo de un tamaño similar, aunque no puede ocultar su cola.

-que es esto-pregunto la felina(mientras levantaba al la volita de pelos)con una sonrisa por la ternura que la causaba la pequeña criatura-eso es un digimon-respondió el humano-otra vez eso...¿que es un digimon?-pregunto un poco enojada la felina-bueno,como explicarlo...mmm,un digimon es una criatura creada en un mundo diferente a este,que se forma cuando mucha información se mezcla con imaginación-respondió tratando de entender lo que avía dicho-oh,creo que es un poco difícil de entender-hablo la felina.

-shia guilmon ira a buscar algo-hablo el digimon.

mientras el lagarto se alejaba la pequeña reremon comenzó a brillar y a cambiar de forma,el digivice de shia volvió a hablar.

VIXIMON

etapa:entrenamiento

su técnica especial es matanza de piedra:Se transforma en una piedra y ataca al oponente mediante la emisión de un gas venenoso.

-wow,que extraño ¿ya digievoluciono?-dijo un poco impresionado shia-¿eee que le paso a la volita de pelos?ahora tiene patas y orejas-sonó un poco asustada la felina-lo que sucede es que digievolucione-hablo con voz tierna viximon-se supone que un digimon evoluciona al volverse mas fuerte,su forma por lo general cambia mucho-le explico el humano a la felina-wow tu no eres humana- hablo con brillo en sus ojos-¿que?-pregunto la felina-lo que sucede es que los digimon generalmente tienen compañeros humanos como yo-le respondió a la felina.

-yo seré tu compañera desde ahora en mas-hablo felizmente la pequeña viximon-bueno seria genial tener una acompañante en mis viajes-le respondió con alegría la felina.

-perfecto,no me esperaba que su digimon fuera este,jeje tendrán afinidad con respecto a poderes sagrados-penso el humano con una sonrisa mientras veía como zoto cargaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña viximon-bueno es hora de que te de tu ultimo regalo-hablo el humano interrumpiendo la tierna escena.

-e,oh bueno-le respondió la felina-ángel que surcas los cielos dame toda tu energía-el humano junto sus manos nuevamente y las alas y la enorme luz volvieron a hacerse presentes-wow,eso es genial-hablo la feina-siiiii comida-sono esta vez la voz de viximon mientra se tragaba un poco de la luz emanada por shia.

shia separo sus manos y volvió a hablar-espada forjada en el cielo te imploro que me prestes tu poder...EXCALIBUR-las alas comenzaron a convertirse en energía,y esta misma junto con la luz comenzaron a concentrarse en las manos de shia ,formando una espada de filo doble(me refiero a las de estilo medieval)la cual tenia una hoja que demostraba un enorme filo de un metal enormemente reluciente que parecía tener grabado un especie de conjuro en su hoja "tantum valebit dignos cupiant temptari"(solo aquellos que sean dignos serán capases de empuñarme,en latín).

shia estaba exhausto pero aun así fingió no estarlo-toma,le dijo entregándole la espada-jejeje,es mas liviana de lo que parese-le respondió la felina tomando la espada entre sus manos-jajaja,sabia que podrías empuñarla-susurro el humano para si mismo-ahora zoto concéntrate en un pensamiento o recuerdo feliz-le hablo shia-e para que-solo hazlo y veras-respondió.

La felina trato de buscar todos los recuerdos que pudo,pero solo encontró algunos del poco tiempo que recordaba de su vida,pero entonces vino a su mente esa sensación conocida que sintió al besar a shia.

se ruborizo un poco pero aun así se sintió muy feliz,sin notarlo su cuerpo se avía iluminado por completo-e que m e pasa-pregunto un poco alarmada-tranquila-le respondió shia con una sonrisa,la cual la tranquilizo.

la espada comenzó a desintegrarse formando alas en la espalda de la felina-te e brindado todos mis poderes celestiales-hablo el humano mientras pensaba-o mas bien,te los e devuelto-la felina no respondió perecia estar perdida en sus pensamientos

MENTE DE ZOTO

-que es todo esto-la felina se encontraba viendo imágenes de shia y de una humana de cabellos castaños,ademas de muchísimos humanos que le resultaban extrañamente familiares-¿quienes son todas estas personas?-se pregunto a si misma antes de ser sacada del trance por shia-¿oye te encuentras bien?-esta vez el que iso dicha pregunta fue el humano.

-um si peroooo, que fueron todas ese imágenes que vi-shia solo sonrió muy ligeramente al oír esto-no lo se ,tal vez los poderes te dejaron ver parte de tu pasado-dijo con muy poco interés(fingido muy bien)-oh genial entonces tal vez si los utilizo mas,recuerde todo mi pasado-hablo con esperanza la felina-

no te lo recomendaría-la luz de a felina y la alas comenzaban a desaparecer-por ahora no podrás activarlos asta dentro de una semana-explico el humano-oh que lastima-la resignación se iso notar en la voz de la cheetah.

-shiaaaa zotoooo-escucharon el grito de el lagarto rojo en la lejanía,el cual venia con una enorme mochila cargada con comida-zotoooo, aquí te traigo comida para tu viaje-la felina miro la enorme mochila con un poco de miedo-tranquila ,los poderes que te di te darán mas resistencia y fuerza,intenta levantar la mochila y veras-la felina se acerco a al lagarto y levanto la mochila con una sola mano-siiiii,eres genial-hablo la pequeña viximon-esto es increíble-refiriéndose a las nuevas habilidades que había adquirido.

-jajaja,sabia que te gustaría-dijo el humano entre risas-¿y como sabias que me gustaría?-la felina se acerco bastante a shia al decir dichas palabras,lo cual puso nervioso al humano-otra vez estas rojo¿sueles enfermarte con frecuencia?-le pregunto la felina a shia-jejeje-rio nerviosamente-bueno creo que es hora de irme-hablo la felina mientras miraba hacia las escaleras por las cuales descendencia-bueno...viximon ¿no?-le pregunto al digimon de amarillo pelaje-si-respondió la pequeña-pues vamos entonces,seguramente volveré por aquí en algún día... así, que asta luego-dijo extendiéndole su mano al humano.

shia simplemente miro la mano de la felina,y luego sin previo aviso,estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos a la felina. zoto abrió mucho sus ojos y luego se relajo esbozando una lave sonrisa,shia la soltó y dijo-bueno espero que vuelvas pronto-zoto-lo miro-seguramente lo are,asta entonces te dejo esto-se acerco rápidamente y deposito un leve beso en la mejilla del humano,quien solo solo sonrió y se despidió de zoto mientras se alejaba junto con su pequeño digimon en brazos.

-se te da bastante bien eso de acerté el fuerte-la voz volvió a sonar en la cabeza de shia-mierda mierda mierda, necesito un baño-fue la respuesta de shia-no puedo aguantar brooaarrrra-el humano había regurgitado el pequeño desayuno que avían tomado esa mañana-brrooaaag,mierda-fue todo lo que pudo decir mientra nuevamente caía exhausto en el piso y guilmon iba en su ayuda.

el digimon lo levanto ,lo llevo a su habitación y lo dejo descansar

EN LA MENTE DE SHIA

-jajaja eres patético le diste todos tus poderes de ángel a la gatita-un ser de piel rojiza se burlaba del humano que estaba en frente suyo-yo no le di ningún poder,solo le devolví lo que era suyo-respondió el humano normalmente-imbécil ni siquiera sabes si ella es tu estúpida nobiecita muerta y le entregas to-fue interrumpido por un enorme golpe en su cara-vuelve a decirle así y yo mismo me encargare de que tu muerte sea prematura-una enorme ira se denotaba en las palabras del humano-jaja aun así fue una estupidez el darle tanto poder sin saber si ella es quien tu crees que es-dijo el pielroja haciendo a un lado su tono de burla-jajaja,elle es mi zoto-hablo con enorme decisión-como estas tan seguro-pregunto el pielroja-por un simple echo,si ella fuera simplemente la hermana dimensional de mi zoto,al darle a excalibur no hubiera visto esos recuerdos-hablo felizmente el humano.

-¿ así que no solo era un regalo?-dijo el pielroja mientras sonreía-ademas de darle un obsequio,te aseguraste de que ella fuera ella-

-exacto-recibio como respuesta el pielroja

**bueno acá tienen el nuevo capitulo, déjenme decirles unas cuantas cosas**

** haber tardado tanto en subir el ****capitulo**

** lamento haber tardado tanto, también me alegro un poco:porque le dire que hace 2 semanas ya lo tenia completo,pero al releerlo me encontré con mas de 7 errores en la trama(soy un estúpido) y si no los hubiera cambiado mi historia abría quedado totalmente incoherente.**

**y por ultimo es una petición,por favor no pregunten como se consigue el queso de cabra en el mudo de kung fu panda,por que intente pensarlo y creo que perdí la mitad de mi cerebro**

**a y si tienen alguna duda solo mandenme un MP(o PM como prefieran decirle) y yo se los respondo**

**sin mas que decir se despide de ustedes,disculpándose de nuevo por haber tardado tanto,maestro de las dimensiones **


End file.
